Pari et conséquences
by kaelys
Summary: Lors de l'examen chunin, dans les tribunes, Neji et Tenten défendent avec enthousiasme leurs protégés. Ils vont même jusqu'à faire un pari idiot. Et lorsque les deux jumeaux abandonnent avant même de combattre, ils décident de se considérer tous les 2 comme les perdants. Et c'est parti pour une semaine entière de défis ridicules de Maître Gaï.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est une histoire parallèle à mes autres histoires : "Les lettres d'Itachi", ****"**le souffle du sable**"**. Il n'est pas néccessaire de les lire pour tout comprendre mais vous allez certainement louper quelques références sans grande importance pour l'histoire.

**Cette histoire se passent dans le futur, Tenten et Neji sont deux junins en charge d'une équipe de jeunes genins dont Perle et Zéphyr Hatake, les enfants de Kakashi... Si vous êtes curieux d'en savoir plus, allez faire un tour sur les lettres d'Itachi :-)**

**Cette petite histoire est surtout basée sur l'humour et les idioties de Maître Gaï qui va embarquer son équipe dans une semaine bien folle.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Premier jour**

Mon Dieu pourquoi ! Neji a beau retourner encore et encore la question, la réponse est toujours aussi désespérante. En soupirant, il lève les yeux sur Tenten qui est affalée sur la table à côté de son bol de ramen fumant, recouverte de terre, les cheveux défaits, la tunique en lambeaux. Lee, quant à lui, est à moitié assommé par le poing rageur de Tenten et ronfle sur sa chaise, une expression de parfaite béatitude étalée sur le visage.

Et il doit bien admettre que lui-même n'est pas en meilleur état.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ce jour-là ! En regardant son élève s'avancer dans l'arène, persuadé de sa victoire face à son frère, il s'était emporté. Lui. Neji Hyûga. _Emporté_.

Sur le papier, c'était plié. Perle est supérieure à son frère. Tous attribuent au seul nom de génie les capacités de la jeune Hatake. Lui connait les sacrifices et le sérieux de sa jeune élève. Son frère par contre, à part ces frasques idiotes reportées par Tenten et les colères de sa mère, il n'en connait pas grand-chose. Il avait d'ailleurs été vraiment surpris de voir de ses yeux à quel point le protégé de Tenten se débrouillait bien dans l'arène. Mais ce jour-là, face à sa sœur, il n'avait aucune chance. Encore aujourd'hui, il en est persuadé.

Puis Tenten avait affirmé, aussitôt été appuyé par Maître Gaï que le côté « académique » ne résisterait pas bien longtemps à l'inventivité de son élève. Et cela l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Littéralement. Un bref instant, il avait pris ces mots de façon personnelle.

Ce duel entre les deux jeunes Hatake avait un arrière-goût de déjà-vu, la réminiscence d'un vieux souvenir aussi important que désagréable. La confrontation d'un génie arrogant et froid et d'un blondinet survolté. En voyant Perle et son frère s'affronter du regard, il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin assister à cette revanche à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu droit.

Perle ne pouvait pas perdre.

Perle ne _devait _pas perdre.

En trouvant un écho favorable chez l'Uchiha, il avait tenu tête à Tenten et Maître Gaï avec autant d'énergie qu'ils en déployaient pour soutenir leur protégé. Il avait même été jusqu'à recourir à la mauvaise foi et la surenchère. Et jusqu'à faire ce pari stupide.

Quel idiot !

Une semaine à répondre à tous les défis de Maître Gaï, quels qu'ils soient.

Et lorsqu'ils avaient refusé de se battre, ils en avaient perdu le fil de ses pensées, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il avait toujours cru que seul Zéphyr était capable de surprendre mais il avait sous-estimé les capacités du frère et de la sœur une fois réunis… Force est de constater qu'ils avaient bien tous les deux perdu leur pari.

Une semaine _entière _à répondre à tous les défis tordus de leur Maître.

Et à l'instant où il se tourna vers Tenten, la lueur amusée qui brilla dans ses yeux le cloua sur place. Depuis le jour où ses anciens équipiers étaient passés junin, Tenten aussi bien que Lee avaient changé.

Tenten, depuis qu'elle a la charge de sa jeune équipe s'est comme métamorphosée. A la tête des trois genins, elle semble rayonner d'une assurance insolente et d'une force des plus impressionnantes. Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à un de ses élèves, enfin personne d'autre qu'elle. Et mener la vie dure à « _ses_ sales gosses » comme elle les appelle avec un sourire qui à lui seul dément l'offense est devenue une vraie passion. Elle les avait adoptés ses trois gamins, Akiko, la brunette qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, Takeshi, son timide cousin qui prend peu à peu de l'assurance et la mesure de ses capacités sous son œil bienveillant et enfin le terrible Zéphyr Hatake. Comment ce garçon qui ressemble tant à son père peut à ce point se montrer turbulent et imprévisible ! Voir la façon dont elle a réussi en quelques sourires à gagner le respect et l'admiration de celui qui avait fait trembler tous ses professeurs avant elle est pour le moins déroutant. Elle est sûrement un bien meilleur Maître que lui pour soulever un tel enthousiasme chez ses élèves.

Lee, à sa droite est toujours aussi enthousiaste et excentrique que d'habitude mais l'éclat de son sourire s'est un peu terni avec les années. Il a rejoint Kuro dès qu'il avait été reformé parce que Kuro regroupe l'élite et qu'il avait toujours voulu prouvé sa valeur aux yeux du monde.

Il se souvient du jour où il était tombé sur lui avec son équipe de genins lors d'une mission de routine qui s'était révélée plus dangereuse qu'elle n'aurait dû. Et lorsqu'il avait débarqué de nulle part dans son uniforme ANBU dissimulé derrière son masque de fauve, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Enfin pas tout de suite parce que s'il avait troqué sa combinaison verte ridicule pour l'uniforme, sa gestuelle et ses paroles elles, n'avaient pas changé. Perle, habituée aux frasques similaires du parrain de son frère n'avait pas été dupe une seule seconde.

Il avait gardé son masque, ce jour-là.

Les missions réservées à l'ANBU ne sont pas celles d'un simple junin et si Lee est heureux et fier de suivre les pas de son Maître, de s'être fait accepter par l'élite, il a parfois été surpris de voir les reflets d'un regret ou d'une certaine lassitude dans ses yeux si noirs. Seuls Tenten et Maître Gaï l'avaient perçu ce subtil changement. Il avait essayé de lui parler mais Maître Gaï l'avait retenu avec quelques mots qui l'avaient rendu perplexes.

_Certaines leçons sont faites pour être apprises et d'autres pour être comprises._

Finalement, accepter les conséquences de ce pari idiot auquel Lee s'était naturellement rajouté n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Une façon de renouer avec les membres de son ancienne équipe.

Et Maître Gaï les avaient gâtés pour leur premier jour ! Il n'attend pas demain avec une impatience délirante…

- Maître…

Neji et Tenten se relèvent dans un même mouvement pour affronter les regards à la fois étonnés et inquiets des deux jumeaux Hatake qui détaillent avec la même lueur incrédule l'état de leurs maîtres respectifs, Naruto dans leur sillage qui relève à peine la tête de ses nouilles pour les observer. Mon Dieu, pense Neji, on est tombé en pleine réunion de la famille des adorateurs de ramen et maintenant même nos élèves nous prennent en pitié !

- Il vous a embarqué dans quoi pour que vous soyez dans cet état?

Il sont surpris de se retrouver devant l'œil moqueur d'Hatake Kakashi qui les examine sous toutes les coutures avec un petit sourire en coin à peine dissimulé sous son masque. Tenten relève la tête en le toisant d'un œil noir…

- _Dans quoi_ ? Dans un truc complètement dingue qui a bien failli mal tourner et tout ça à cause de _qui_, dit-elle en se tournant vers Lee qu'elle réveille en faisant trembler la table en faisant claquer son poing contre le bois.

- Mais on a réussi, dit Lee d'une petite voix peu convaincue.

- On a fait un _petit _tour dans les anciennes carrières à l'est du Village, dit Neji.

- Les anciennes mines d'or, je vois, dit Kakashi en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

- Maître Gaï avait trouvé je ne sais où, et franchement je ne préfère pas savoir comment, une vieille carte menant au trésor perdu d'un ancien mineur. Le défi était de retrouver, tous ensemble, le pécule du mineur, dit Tenten…

- Au début, je le trouvais presque agréable ce défi, dit Neji du bout des lèvres. Un objectif à atteindre tous ensemble. Un peu comme si c'était une mission pour notre ancienne équipe.

- Et vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? demande Kakashi.

- Oh si, nous l'avons trouvé, rétorque Tenten en posant sur la table un gros sac de toile noir en piteux état. Mais…

Etonné, Kakashi ouvre du doigt leur trouvaille avant de sourire devant l'air dépité de ses enfants qui ouvrent de grands yeux.

- Non seulement on est tombé sur le mineur le plus stupide qui ait jamais existé, mais…

Cette fois, Zéphyr rigole franchement en détaillant les liasses de billets humides et surtout périmées depuis des lustres du sac pendant que Perle affiche une attitude plus mesurée.

- … emporté par son enthousiasme lorsqu'enfin nous avions trouvé le trésor, Lee a tout envoyé balader d'un geste ! explose Tenten. L'eau, les vivres, la lumière… et la carte !

- Quatre parfaits idiots, perdus à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous terre, sans lumière ni carte, ni rien, dit Neji. Et pour couronner le tout avec un trésor qui vaut pas un clou sur le dos…

Et dire qu'ils lui avaient demandé s'il ne pouvait pas les orienter grâce à son byakugan, pense Neji… Dans le noir complet, mes yeux ne sont pas plus efficaces que les autres. Ils me prennent pour quoi, une lampe torche !

- J'en avais tellement marre d'arpenter en long et large les couloirs étroits de la mine que j'étais prête à tenter ma chance et percer un trou jusqu'à la surface, dit Tenten.

Neji sourit en se rappelant qu'il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Lee et Maître Gaï pour l'empêcher de mettre sa menace à exécution ! Excédée, elle avait fait preuve d'une force détermination étonnante tout en s'emportant contre ces deux idiots en vert avec une verve fleurie particulièrement recherchée. Et il avait profité de l'obscurité pour sourire à son aise de ces expressions bien senties qu'elle leur avait assénées.

- Gaï m'a déjà entraîné une fois dans ces galeries, dit Kakashi, quelques jours après que je sois passé chunin. C'est le premier et seul défi que nous avons jamais fini ex-aequo.

- Ex-aequo ? reprend Neji avec curiosité.

- Selon Gaï, un vrai ninja doit avoir se repérer et s'orienter dans n'importe quelle situation. Même dans un enchevêtrement pas possible de couloirs, à plusieurs mètres sous terre, sans boussole ni torche. Je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis, j'ai attendu d'avoir un peu d'avoir progressé dans la mine et j'ai invoqué Pakkun pour qu'il me sorte de là. Mais j'ai commis une erreur qui m'a coûté cher à l'époque.

- Quelle erreur ? demande Neji.

- Lorsque j'ai demandé à Pakkun de retrouver nos traces, il était déjà trop tard. Pendant le court laps de temps qu'il m'a fallu pour l'invocation, Gaï avait déjà parcouru en long et large une grande partie des couloirs de la mine. Du coup, le flair de Pakkun n'a pas réussi à trouver la bonne piste et la seule chose qu'il a pu faire, c'est tomber nez à nez avec Gaï. Littéralement. Nous avons mis près d'une journée entière à en sortir. Ensemble. Je ne vous dis pas comment mon père m'a reçu parce que j'avais _un jour de retard_ au diner.

Pendant que Naruto éclate d'un rire franc, les deux jumeaux fixent le ninja copieur avec de grands yeux. Zéphyr s'amuse du fait que son père ait pu un jour se faire gronder par ses parents. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute… Même si une telle chose devait être aussi rare qu'une pluie de grêlons en juillet ! Il décide d'oublier ses « si » et d'en rire avec son Oncle Naru. Tandis que Perle fixe avec des yeux ronds Kakashi, tout simplement incapable d'imaginer la scène et soufflée parce que jamais au grand jamais leur père ne leur parlait de son enfance, encore moins de son propre père.

- Ah, les fameux retards de Maître Kakashi ! dit Naruto.

Le blondinet s'approche de l'équipe de Gaï, son bol vide repoussé sur le comptoir.

- Pour le prochain défi, m'oubliez pas ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Neji et Tenten se dévisagent incrédules. Cet hurluberlu avait-il réellement entendu le compte rendu qu'ils venaient de faire de ce premier fiasco ! En posant leurs yeux sur Lee qui exulte devant l'enthousiasme du blond, ils se demandent s'il avait réellement subi ce défi débile avec eux. Et lorsqu'ils sont rejoints par Zéphyr qui complète le tableau en regardant des étoiles dans les yeux le spectacle en tentant d'y intégrer sa sœur qui freine des quatre fers en essayant d'endiguer l'enthousiasme dévastateur de son frère, ils soupirent dans un parfait unisson désespéré.

Puis Tenten se redresse et fait un signe discret à Kakashi qui se rapproche avec curiosité. Laissant les deux excités déborder d'une énergie insupportable, Neji se rapproche avec intérêt de l'air de conspirateur qu'affiche son amie.

- Maître Kakashi? dit Tenten. Vous survivez aux défis de Maître Gaï depuis tant d'années, vous êtes en quelque sorte un spécialiste…

Kakashi acquiesce en souriant… Un spécialiste des défis tordus, un mot qui lui plait bien. Et tout spécialiste qu'il soit, il doit bien admettre que Gaï fait toujours preuve d'une inventivité dans ses défis qui l'étonne encore régulièrement.

- Vous avez forcement dû trouver des trucs pour y survivre…

Le ninja au sharingan fait signe à Neji et Tenten de s'approcher et leur dit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Il y en a un qui marche à tous les coups, dit Kakashi. Bien présenté, absolument n'importe quoi peut apparaître comme un défi.

Un conseil qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû prendre au pied de la lettre…

* * *

Le deuxième jour très bientôt!


	2. Deuxième jour

**Un grand merci à Lee-ann et PeerNax d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :-)**

* * *

**Deuxième Jour**

Kakashi s'autorise un petit sourire, bien dissimulé sous son masque devant la curiosité qui lui fait presser le pas. Cette vague si soudaine et irraisonnée dont il a si peu l'habitude qui domine un bref instant sa raison l'amène à pousser les portes de l'Ichiraku où il sait qu'il retrouvera Neji, Tenten et tous ceux que le dernier défi de Gaï aura entraîné dans son sillage. Lee et Naruto au repos pour quelques jours, s'étaient joints naturellement à l'enthousiasme de son rival et il imagine sans peine que Zéphyr ait su trouver sans peine les mots pour embarquer sa sœur. Il se dit que si Yoshiko n'était pas en mission hors de Konoha, elle ferait sûrement partie du dernier défi de Gaï. Peut-être même lui glisserait-elle quelques idées à l'oreille.

Il se demande bien comment Neji et Tenten ont pu mettre en pratique son conseil. Et pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui qui doit subir ces excentricités, il se sent à la fois étrangement soulagé et mis à l'écart. Enfin pas trop quand même.

En ouvrant la porte, il reste un instant coi devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui.

Littéralement saucissonné sur le banc d'une table, la tête penchée sur le côté, visiblement sonné, Lee ronfle bruyamment malgré sa position improbable. Sur le banc d'en face, Tenten, Neji et Gaï, les habits en piteux états, essoufflés fixent avec effroi leur ancien équipiers tandis que Perle et Zéphyr sont tout simplement prostrés sur leurs chaises, se faisant face telle les deux faces d'un miroir, regardant fixement dans le vide, laissant leur bol refroidir sans même y prêter attention. Le jeune Nara et son ami du clan Akimichi sont aussi là, affalés sur une chaise avec l'air exténué. Dans un coin, un homme qu'il ne connait pas murmure des paroles incompréhensibles sur la Vérité, les sombres réalités de l'univers et la profonde noirceur du vide.

Il s'avance prudemment devant Tenten et Neji en se disant que quoi qu'il se soit passé, ôter l'appétit de ses enfants devant un bon bol de ramen n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère et les interroge du regard.

- On a suivi votre conseil, dit Neji d'un étrangement détaché.

Gaï lève la tête en se demandant bien de quel conseil il pouvait bien parler.

- Et ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme on l'avait prévu, termine Tenten.

- Ça, je veux bien le croire, dit Kakashi. Vous m'expliquez ?

Le même jour, quelques heures plus tôt

Tenten fait signe à Neji de la suivre d'un geste et tels deux conspirateurs, ils se retrouvent dans les ombres d'une petite ruelle, à l'abri des regards. La jeune femme tire une grande affiche bariolée de son sac qu'elle tend à son partenaire avec fierté.

- C'est une idée de génie, s'exclame Neji.

Le sourire de Tenten s'agrandit un peu plus devant le compliment si rare du Hyûga. Une idée de génie, des mots qui sonnent particulièrement bien dans la bouche de son ami.

- Ça devrait marcher, dit Tenten confiante.

- Ça va marcher, renchérit Neji en prenant dans ses mains l'affiche.

_Pour fêter l'ouverture du nouveau restaurant « Chez Wataru », venez participer au concours du plus grand mangeur d'Okonomyaki 1! _

_Venez nombreux découvrir notre meilleure spécialité !_

Ils allaient pouvoir facilement mettre en pratique le conseil du rival de Maître Gaï. Le nouveau restaurateur avait parsemé la rue de ses affiches aux couleurs de son établissement et il ne fait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Neji qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que leur Maître ne veuille tester la résistance de son estomac. De leurs estomacs, se reprend-il.

Et qui y a-t-il de plus paisible comme défi qu'un inoffensif concours organisé par un restaurant ? Même Naruto devrait sans peine faire une entorse formidable à son régime alimentaire pour un _concours_.

Neji comprend mieux pourquoi Tenten avait insisté pour qu'ils se retrouvent à quelques rues de l'endroit où s'étaient dressés les murs du nouveau restaurant. Et à la vue de la première affiche, leur Maître lui-même trouvera que l'idée que ce concours serait un excellent défi. Le fait que Tenten ait fixé l'heure de leur rendez-vous un peu avant midi et que les estomacs étaient vides ne ferait qu'accélérer un peu les choses !

Le plan parfait.

C'est ainsi que, sous un soleil timide, toute la troupe, Naruto, Lee et Gaï en tête pénètrent dans la grande salle de « Chez Wataru », un homme aux traits fins et à l'allure bienveillante qui les accueille avec tous les égards dus à de futurs clients. Plusieurs concurrents se pressent déjà sur les bancs de la grande salle et tous, ils se retrouvent à la même table, plus ou moins impatients de voir les premiers bols arriver. Neji n'est pas surpris de voir deux rangs plus haut Choji qui a lui-aussi entraîné Shikamaru à sa suite.

En tout cas, maintenant, il sait que l'issue du concours sera sans surprise. Personne pas même Naruto, son Maître ou Lee portés par la flamme de leur enthousiasme n'ont la moindre chance face à l'imposant membre du clan Akimichi.

Mais il est tout de même intrigué devant l'air un peu trop satisfait de Tenten.

- J'adore les Okonomyaki, avoue-t-elle, je pourrais en manger des tonnes !

Ben, _tu vas en manger des tonnes_, pense laconiquement Neji qui se dit que l'attablée de goinfres qu'il a sous les yeux ne prendrait sûrement pas ombrage du fait qu'il puisse abandonner le premier ce concours idiot. En tournant la tête, il trouve un soutien inattendu dans les yeux désolés de Perle qui aurait préféré au moins une fois pouvoir résister à l'engouement de son frère.

D'un autre côté, un tel concours n'aurait rien de dangereux, du moins rien de comparable à ce premier défi qu'ils avaient subi avec leur Maître.

Les premiers plats au chou, joliment présentés, dégageant une odeur qui réveille son appétit sont disposés devant eux lorsque Wataru rappelle d'une voix haute et claire les règles du défi :

- Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de frais d'inscription à ce concours. Par contre, il y a deux règles. Celui qui gagne le concours pourra venir manger une fois par semaine gratuitement pendant un an et celui qui perd devra porter ceci pendant toute le reste de la journée.

Il tend un costume absolument ridicule représentant plus ou moins une crêpe géante aux couleurs criardes du restaurant. Et soudain le fumet qui se dégage de son assiette est beaucoup moins appétissant au nez de Neji qui devient livide à l'idée de se retrouver affublé d'une telle horreur en pleine rue. Son orgueil ne s'en relèvera pas et il allait devoir faire plus que manger quelques plats. Il jette des regards affolés vers les autres participants qui ont tous l'air d'avoir de solides ressources dans le domaine. Et les seuls enfants autour d'eux sont Perle et Zéphyr et s'ils tiennent un tant soit peu de leur côté « Naruto », il n'y a rien à espérer d'eux.

Et ce plan lui plaît déjà beaucoup moins, pense-t-il en dévisageant avec effroi Tenten qui attend avec impatience le départ.

- Un seul gagnant, un seul perdant… Parti !

Prenant une profonde inspiration comme un plongeur qui s'apprête à s'élancer dans des eaux troubles et froides, il se lance dans son premier plat.

Et avec le défilé des crêpes commence le calvaire du jeune Hyûga qui en levant régulièrement la tête ne voit aucun signe de faiblesse, ni à sa table, ni de la part des autres participants ! Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Neji enchaîne son quatrième plat en luttant contre son estomac déjà plein et réticent tout en s'apercevant avec un étonnement grandissant que Tenten a déjà deux assiettées d'avance sur lui et dévore avec tout autant d'entrain qu'à la première bouchée. Même les jumeaux ont moins de mal que lui à engloutir leur plat et seul un coup d'œil au ridicule costume dont on affublerait le perdant le force à continuer !

Manger. Encore une bouchée. Encore un plat. Encore…

Mentalement, il se dit qu'il doit bien être capable d'ordonner à son corps de continuer d'ingurgiter une nouvelle bouchée. Et la mort dans l'âme, il sait déjà qu'il en est physiquement incapable lorsqu'il entend un corps s'écrouler dans la salle sur un « galère » étouffé.

A cet instant, s'il avait pu, il aurait béni le jeune Nara qui vient de repousser son assiette d'un air dégoûté. Dans son sillage, une dizaine d'abandons fleurissent et furieux, Shikamaru invective son ami Choji qui l'avait poussé à participer dans ce concours imbécile.

Les jumeaux ne tardent pas à suivre son exemple puis au trentième plat, c'est au tour de Maître Gaï, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer tout de même à encourager avec son entrain habituel ses anciens élèves qui tiennent particulièrement bien face à la voracité de Choji. Rapidement, les seuls encore en lice sont Lee, Choji et curieusement Tenten qui termine son nième crêpe pour en redemander une nouvelle dans la foulée.

Avec le respect et la crainte que l'on réserve aux curiosités de la nature, Neji, Naruto et les jumeaux se reculent pour mieux observer Tenten qui continue à manger. Tour à tour, tous les participants au concours s'approchent ans un silence incrédule de la frêle jeune fille aux macarons qui tient tête à l'impressionnant Akimichi, les mots incroyable et impossible sur les lèvres. Et au fur et à mesure que les plats vides s'accumulent, un vent de folie s'empare des spectateurs qui ouvrent de grands yeux. Alors que Lee s'écroule à son tour, la tête dans son bol, Choji lui-même commence à ralentir le rythme.

- Son estomac est un véritable trou noir, souffle Wataru d'un ton presque mystique. C'est impossible. C'est comme s'il était connecté à l'univers. Serait-il en train d'évoluer sous nos yeux ? Jusqu'où l'homme peut-il aller ? Un des plus grands mystères est-il en train de se dévoiler sous nos yeux ? 2

Et lorsque Choji tombe terrassé par son dernier plat, Wataru s'empresse de brandir le bras de Tenten, l'improbable vainqueur du concours. Plein d'admiration devant l'endurance des trois derniers finalistes du concours, il les installe au comptoir et leur tend trois verres pour _les aider à digérer._

Trois digestifs…

Neji vient à peine de se rendre compte de l'énormité de la situation qu'il voit Gaï et Tenten se précipiter bien trop tard. Lee a déjà avalé cul sec son verre… de saké.

- Nooooooooooon ! s'écrient en cœur ses anciens équipiers.

Les rougeurs qui montent trop vite aux joues du jeune homme est un mauvais signe.

- Perle, Zéphyr, sortez de là immédiatement, s'écrie Tenten.

La démarche houleuse, Lee se met en position et commence à défier tous ceux qui se trouvent à sa portée. Trois des participants particulièrement baraqués et nullement impressionnés par le petit gabarit et les mouvements désordonnés de Lee s'avancent. Ses amis n'ont pas le temps de les arrêter que Lee les envoie proprement les uns après les autres à travers la vitre et les murs du restaurant. Puis Shikamaru tente de l'immobiliser à l'aide des ombres mais plus glissant qu'une anguille, Lee échappe à l'emprise du Nara alors que Neji, Naruto et Gaï essayent à leur tour de l'arrêter.

Dans la mêlée, les murs et les tables du restaurant tombent en miettes les uns après les autres sous les coups désordonnés de Lee qui tient tête à tous ses adversaires avec une déconcertante facilité. Lorsqu'enfin, ceinturé par Naruto, il est enfin immobilisé suffisamment longtemps pour que Tenten et Neji dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné l'attache à l'unique banc encore intact de l'établissement. Pour faire bonne mesure, Tenten lui décoche un coup hargneux pour l'envoyer au plus vite au pays des songes et se retourne vers le propriétaire des lieux qui écarquille encore les yeux devant son bel édifice réduit à l'état de ruines en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Okonomyaki…

* * *

- Voilà toute l'histoire, conclue Tenten. Nous nous sommes non seulement engagés à réparer les dégâts mais nous allons _tous lui faire de la pub_.

A cette simple idée, Neji rentre un peu plus les épaules. Le ridicule ne tue pas et à cet instant, il le regretterait presque. Le simple fait d'imaginer la scène est au-dessus de ses forces ! Un plan parfait ! Mon œil oui ! Il jure ses grands dieux qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus !

- Leeeeeeeeeeee !

Tous se retournent dans un même mouvement sur un petit bout de femme qui se tient dans l'antre de la porte et balaye du regard la pièce.

- Lee, je ne t'ai jamais vu en retard à un entraînement ! A vrai dire, je ne t'ai jamais vu _à l'heure_ à un entraînement puisque tu arrives toujours des plombes en avance! Mais c'est pas parce qu'on est en repos que ça te dispense d'entraînement, Lee ! Alors qu'est-ce que…

Soudain, elle s'arrête en clignant des yeux, consciente que quelque chose cloche dans le décor :

- Pourquoi Lee est ficelé sur le banc ?

- Il a bu du saké, répond Tenten.

- Oh, je vois, répond-elle en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. C'est déjà arrivé une fois en mission.

Neji et Tenten prennent deux minutes pour détailler la jeune femme qui se tient devant. Petite, menue, de longs cheveux blonds et lisses, des yeux clairs et un petit sourire en coin qui prouve que la situation l'amuse plus qu'elle n'aurait due… Pas exactement l'idée qu'ils se faisaient d'un équipier de Lee, encore moins d'un membre de Kuro.

- On devait ramener une jeune princesse, enlevée par trois idiots plus maladroits que dangereux, continue-t-elle. Et c'est là que c'est arrivé…

- Il a fait quoi ? demande Gaï.

- C'est marrant, répond-elle, d'habitude je n'aime pas raconter cette histoire parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que personne ne pourrait me croire…

- Oh, non seulement on va vous croire mais on compatit déjà, dit Neji.

- Il a assommé deux des trois kidnappeurs _et_ la princesse. Puis il a ramené, terrorisé et complètement hagard, le troisième larron, persuadé que c'était lui que nous devions sauver.

- Il a assommé la princesse, dit Neji.

- Il a ramené un des kidnappeurs ! s'exclame Gaï.

- Quel idiot ! conclue Tenten.

Zéphyr et Perle qui ont repris des couleurs se sont rapprochés et sont en train de rire en imaginant le ridicule scène tandis que même Kakashi relève les yeux de son livre favori.

- On a mis un temps fou à l'arrêter, reprend-elle, et on a fini par l'attacher à un arbre en espérant que pendant la nuit, les effets de l'alcool se seraient dissipés. Le lendemain, on a retrouvé Lee en train de dormir comme un bienheureux à côté d'une montagne de buchettes grandes comme ça, dit-elle en écartant à peine les bras avec le plus grand calme.

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils une seconde avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux :

- Le plus grand mystère dans cette histoire, c'est comment il a pu faire tout ça sans nous réveiller.

Déconcerté par son attitude si posée, les anciens équipiers de Lee se disent que c'est pas vraiment ça la plus grande question… La jeune femme se retourne vers eux tout sourire.

- Neji, Tenten et Maître Gaï, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Lee parle si souvent de vous.

Puis se tournant vers Lee, toujours ligoté et immobile sur son banc :

- Ca vous dérange si je vous l'emprunte ? Entraînement, dit-elle sur le ton d'une excuse.

Trop fatiguée pour argumenter, Tenten acquiesce d'un air absent. D'un geste énergique, la jeune femme soulève le banc sans prendre le temps de détacher leur ami dont les yeux à moitié ouverts prouvent qu'il n'a pas encore complètement récupéré son état normal et il leur lance :

- Maître, Tenten…, Neji, je vous présente mon… chef.

Avant de passer la porte, le banc sur les épaules comme s'il était plus léger qu'une plume démentant d'un seul coup d'œil son allure fragile, elle leur fait un petit geste de la main avant de sortir et se présente d'un mot :

- Sachiko.

* * *

1 : Okonomyaki : sorte de crêpe japonaise que l'on peut garnir de plusieurs ingrédients (traditionnellement du chou).

2 : Une référence au grand anime Samuraï shamploo (épisode six)… A voir si vous ne l'avez pas vu ! Ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le troisième jour des défis de Maître Gaï.**  
** La semaine va être looongue :-)**

Le jour qui n'existe pas

Troisième jour

Yoshiko vient à peine de rentrer de mission, qu'elle écoute en ouvrant de grands yeux le récit amusé de Kakashi sur toutes les péripéties qu'avaient entraînées les défis de Gaï depuis deux jours. Et plus l'histoire se déroule sous la langue étrangement déliée de Kakashi et plus elle se demande entre deux éclats de rire incrédules si le plus étonnant dans toute cette histoire est l'incroyable succession de situations comiques déclenchées par les idées tordues de Vert ou la lueur d'intérêt et de curiosité qu'elles ont fait naître dans l'œil du ninja copieur.

- Et je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, conclut Kakashi, mais j'ai hâte de les retrouver tout à l'heure à l'Ichiraku pour voir ce qu'il leur est arrivé aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend !

D'un pas rapide, ils prennent la direction de leur restaurant de ramen préféré, partageant la même impatience et poussent enfin la porte d'un même geste, sourire aux lèvres.

Encore une fois, le spectacle est à la hauteur de leurs attentes les plus folles…

Sur leur droite, Lee et Sachiko couvent du regard un animal au comportement pour le moins inattendu. La bête aux crocs féroces et à la musculature impressionnante, croisement improbable d'un loup et d'un véritable grizzly, se terrent les oreilles baissées dans un coin du restaurant en jetant des regards apeurés et nerveux dans toutes les directions. La petite blonde approche sa main de la bête qui aurait tout donné pour se trouver loin, très loin d'ici avec un grand sourire bien peu rassurant…

- Alors Lee, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Elle sera une adorable mascotte pour l'équipe cette bestiole. On va lui trouver un nom !

Un peu plus loin, sur la droite, Gaï et Naruto tentent de maintenir une distance raisonnable avec un énorme chien aux qui les regarde plus comme son prochain repas que comme des maîtres possibles et dénude un rictus plein de dents en salivant.

Et sur leur gauche, Tenten, Neji et leurs enfants restent sagement à distance des molosses. Perle tient avec beaucoup de délicatesse dans ses mains un petit lapin blanc qui porte un ruban d'un rose bonbon insupportable aux yeux de son frère qui la dévisage avec un air désabusé.

- Perle, tu me rappelles pourquoi _nous_ on a ramené un lapinou ridicule !

- Parce qu'il a un ruban, idiot !

- Bien sûr, reprend son frère d'un ton laconique, un ruban…

Puis, dans un fracas terrible la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'avancent d'un pas mécanique :

- NOUNOURS !

Le molosse, qui une seconde auparavant tentait de faire ses dents sur la jambe de Gaï, se retourne vers l'apparition. Devenant dans la seconde aussi adorable qu'il est possible de l'être pour un charmant toutou, il fonce, renversant tables et chaises sur son passage, pour accourir vers sa maîtresse.

- Gaï, dit Yoshiko les yeux brillants… Tu peux compter sur moi pour le prochain défi !

Quelques heures plus tôt

Neji réprime difficilement le tremblement d'impuissance et d'écœurement qui le parcourt et tente de ramener toute son attention sur le présent et le prochain défi de son Maître.

Un instant, son esprit revêche lui renvoie l'image du costume atroce qu'il avait été obligé d'endosser pendant une heure et sa raison se rebelle devant l'horreur du tableau qui s'impose à son esprit. Le fait qu'il ait dû partager l'humiliation avec tous les malheureux participants de ce concours stupide ne l'avait pas vraiment soulagé de l'absolu ridicule de la situation.

Même si un instant, le flegme désabusé de Shikamaru et l'enthousiasme idiot de Lee et Naruto lui avait arraché un sourire, celui-ci s'était bien vite transformé en un rictus amer quand le patron du restaurant leur avait remis leur couvre-chef, encore plus criard et déluré que le costume. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible une seconde avant.

Et pourtant…

Une fois leur interminable calvaire achevé, une heure à arpenter les rues de Konoha perdus dans ce costume horrible pour distribuer tracts et affiches pour l'ouverture du nouveau restaurant d'Okonomyaki, il avait pris entre quatre yeux tous ceux qui avaient subis cette chose, en leur disant que tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu… JAMAIS !

Il panserait seul son orgueil blessé tout en effaçant cette horreur de sa mémoire. Et en croisant le regard compatissant de Tenten, il commence à douter sérieusement de survivre à une semaine entière à ce régime. Qu'allait leur réserver leur Maître pour les achever aujourd'hui ?

Il leur avait donné rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt des trois sœurs, un bois aux arbres immenses et torturés à l'est du Village sur lequel courent nombres d'histoires effroyables que les enfants se racontent les soirs de veillées, savourant le frisson délicieux de la peur sous les draps chauds et douillets de leur lit.

La légende raconte avec force de détails l'histoire de ces trois sœurs qui s'étaient un jour d'hiver enfoncées sous les bois sombres des arbres gigantesques de cette forêt pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Pendant des jours et des jours, les villageois lancèrent des recherches vaines en quêtes des trois jeunes filles et les villageois racontaient qu'ils avaient ressentis une pression inconnue, une présence, une aura terrifiante dans ce lieu hostile.

Bien vite naquit la légende du monstre de la forêt des trois sœurs, hantant les pas des imprudents s'aventurant sous les branches de cette nature sauvage.

Mon Dieu, après le trésor perdu d'un mineur stupide, la quête insensée d'un monstre qui n'existe pas, pense Neji.

- Il y a deux jours, dit Gaï, deux jeunes garçons ont reportés avoir vu la bête qui hante depuis toujours la forêt des trois sœurs. Bien que leurs descriptions soient confuses et quelque peu contradictoires…

Tu m'étonnes, pense Neji.

- Ils ont offerts une récompense substantielle à ceux qui ramèneraient la preuve de l'existence de la chose qui rode dans les ombres de ces bois !

Dans le cas où effectivement, il y aurait bien une chose effrayante à chasser, Gaï constitue trois groupes pour lancer son défi. Neji et Tenten gardent un œil sur les jumeaux tandis que Lee et Sachiko habitués à travailler ensemble ont déjà lancés tout leur enthousiasme dans leur recherche et que Gaï s'élance avec Naruto dans les bois.

Neji, prudent, vue tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé depuis le début de ces défis a bien du mal à retenir l'enthousiasme de Tenten et de son élève qui le pressent d'aller se perdre sous les bois.

A peine après avoir fait quelques pas sous les bois, Naruto se tourne vers Gaï :

- Comment on va s'y prendre pour mettre la main sur le monstre, Maître Gai ?

Gaï, bien que n'ayant qu'une vague idée sur la marche à tenir, se sent flatté de l'intérêt du blondinet enthousiaste et commence à chercher ses mots du ton le plus docte qu'il puisse adopter.

- C'est évident, Naruto…

- Dites-moi Maître, répond Naruto avec le plus grand respect.

- Nous allons penser comme la bête.

- Penser comme la bête, reprend Naruto des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais bien sûr !

- Et quoi de mieux pour penser comme une bête que de se glisser dans sa peau ! dit-il d'un ton satisfait en sortant deux costumes en grande partie recouverts d'une fourrure de poils hirsutes et désordonnés qu'il brandit avec fierté.

Gaï sourit devant l'enthousiasme du blondinet déjà prêt à essayer son déguisement. Oh, c'est sûr qu'ils allaient ramener quelque chose de cet endroit désolé !

Une odeur alléchante. Soudain un bruit. Retroussant ses babines dans une attitude féroce, la bête s'avance, l'estomac grondant. Son dernier repas est loin et le besoin se fait sentir. De la viande. Fraiche. Maintenant.

Se glissant dans les ombres des fourrés, il s'avance.

Ses proies. Un mâle et une femelle. En agissant vite, il pourrait frapper la plus faible et disparaître dans un souffle. S'avancer. Vite. Agir dans la seconde. Laisser parler son instinct.

La bête bondit…

Neji scrute les alentours avec attention. D'un œil discret, il regarde Perle et son frère et commence à se demander s'il est bien prudent de les amener dans cette folie avec eux. Avant de se rappeler que malgré leur jeune âge, ils sont tout à fait capables de se débrouiller seuls. En détaillant les acrobaties de Zéphyr sur le trajet qui tente de concurrencer Maître Gaï et Lee dans le ridicule, il se dit qu'il avait toutes ses chances d'y parvenir un jour. Et il pense que, même si au final toute cette histoire est en grande partie de leur faute, il n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir.

Et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix, passer du temps avec son ancienne équipe, Lee, Maître Gaï, Tenten lui fait réellement plaisir. L'énergie débordante de ses anciens équipiers et toutes les situations ridicules dans lesquelles ils s'embarquent sans même le vouloir lui arrachent quelques sourires nostalgiques. Peut-être verrait-il d'un autre œil toutes ces idioties à la fin de la semaine, mais il doit bien avouer qu'à sa plus grande surprise, oui, ça lui manquait.

Neji ramène bien son attention à la route. Les arbres noirs bien que peu fournis en feuillages captent la lumière d'une étrange manière et c'est une ombre grise et argentée qui semble couler du ciel. Une sensation oppressante accélère les battements de son cœur et d'un coup d'œil, il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à ressentir cette chape de plomb qui le cloue au sol.

Vue comment c'étaient déroulés les premiers défis de Maître Gaï, nul doute que celui si ne leur réserverait sûrement quelques surprises. Alors un monstre oublié dans un endroit reculé… Un de ses meilleurs amis avait bien un démon à l'aura dévorante scellé dans ses entrailles. Alors franchement, les chances de trouver cette chose rodant dans les bois ne sont pas si ridicules qu'il l'aurait cru.

Soudain la pression augmente d'un cran. Un mouvement dans les fourrés les fait tous se retourner dans la même seconde, prêts à bondir. Sans même se concerter, Tenten se rapproche de son élève tandis qu'il continue à veiller sur Perle. Quelle que soit la chose qui sortira des fourrés, ils ne se laisseraient pas prendre au dépourvue si facilement.

Sachiko jette un œil attentif dans toutes les directions puis fixe Lee avec ce sourire qu'il avait appris à redouter avec l'expérience. Elle allait faire quelque chose de déroutant et surtout de dangereux. Elle lui fait signe de s'approcher et ils se rapprochent comme deux enfant qui jouent aux conspirateurs.

- Tu penses qu'il existe vraiment ? demande-t-elle.

- Si Maître Gaï l'a dit, bien sûr qu'il existe, répond-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Un temps déconcertée par le sourire et la confiance aveugle de Lee envers son Maître, Sachiko met une seconde à rassembler ses idées.

- Bien, alors je te propose qu'on abrège rapidement le côté « promenade dans les bois » et qu'on s'y mette sérieusement, dit Sachiko d'un air résolu.

Lee acquiesce sans trop savoir où elle souhaite en venir puis il la voit effectuer des signes à toute vitesse. Ses yeux se parent d'une voile gris et dans un réflexe, il retient ses pas titubant. Ce jutsu lui permettait d'emprunter les yeux de tous les animaux dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Lee avait déjà vu à quel point cette technique pouvait être efficace pour repérer discrètement un ennemi et son chef ne se lançait jamais dans une mission sans avoir un maximum de précautions et d'informations.

Dissipant les effets du jutsu, elle le fixe de ses yeux pétillant avant de l'entraîner dans son sillage :

- Elle est pour nous, Lee ! Elle ne doit pas nous échapper !

- Elle ne nous échappera pas Chef !

Sachiko sourit, toujours aussi impressionnée par l'énergie et l'enthousiasme de son équipier en toute circonstance puis ajoute :

- Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'avoir une mascotte dans l'équipe !

Neji et Tenten s'apprêtent à bondir lorsque les herbes frissonnent et ils ont bien du mal à arrêter leur geste lorsqu'un petit lapin aux poils blancs et soyeux saute d'un bond insouciant au milieu du chemin. La pauvre bête manque de tomber raide en voyant une flopée impressionnante de kunaïs et autres armes blanches s'enfoncer profondément autour de lui, dessinant dans l'humus ses contours avec une redoutable précision. Tandis que Zéphyr crie sa frustration, Perle s'approche de l'animal apeuré en lui tendant une main secourable :

- Regarde, Zéphyr, il a un ruban.

Comble du ridicule dans la situation, le craintif animal porte bien un ruban d'un rose bonbon qui arrache un haut-le-cœur à Zéphyr qui regarde sans en croire ses yeux sa sœur le prendre délicatement dans ses bras :

- Tu fais quoi, là, Perle ?

- Ben, il a un ruban !

- Un ruban, mais bien sûr…

La conversation est en train de prendre un tour absurde qui lui échappe totalement.

- Un ruban, idiot. Ça veut dire qu'il est à quelqu'un et qu'il s'est égaré ! On peut pas le laisser là, la pauvre petite chose…

Zéphyr se demande bien pourquoi ils devraient s'encombrer lorsque sur la droite un hurlement vrombit entre les arbres faisant trembler jusqu'à la terre sous ses pieds et un cri lui parvient dans la direction opposée. Il n'a pas le temps de pousser plus loin la réflexion qu'il a le souffle coupé par son Maître qui le prend par la taille pour l'écarter du chemin. En relevant la tête, il voit que Perle a été elle-aussi prise en charge par Tenten.

Sous ses yeux incrédules, il voit débouler sur sa droite une bête impressionnante, aussi haute qu'un homme, armée de crocs effrayants et d'une musculature puissante qui détale comme un lapin devant Lee et Sachiko. Soudain Lee envoie un kunaï vers le monstre et son chef lui décoche un coup violent parce que « T'as pas intérêt à abimer notre future mascotte, LEE ! ».

Et sur la gauche, il voit ce qu'il croit être son parrain et Naruto, accoutrés d'un parfait et ridicule costume plein de poils bruns hérissés dans tous les sens, fonçant à travers les arbres, poursuivis par une espèce de chien au regard de dément qui fonce, babines retroussées vers ses deux futures proies !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva et les deux molosses, emportés par leur élan se télescopent, s'assommant mutuellement sous le regard désabusé de Neji qui dit :

- Classique, on part à la recherche d'un monstre et on en trouve deux.

Tenten acquiesce avec un :

- On rentre ?

Une fois sortis des bois, Neji détaille avec un petit sourire les deux monstres encore à moitié assommés. Celui de Naruto et son Maître a déjà repris une certaine vigueur et tente de faire comprendre qu'il n'aime en rien la situation à coup de dents tandis que Sachiko tente déjà les manœuvres d'approche pour apprivoiser sa bête avec toute la délicatesse et le tact de Lee et Maître Gaï réunis et un grand sourire qui aurait fait peur aux plus braves.

Lorsque soudain, dans leur dos, une pression formidable obscurcit un court instant jusqu'à la moindre de leur pensées. Sans voix, ils n'ont pas besoin de se retourner pour voir une paupière unique et gigantesque s'ouvrir lentement sur un œil d'un vert mat et froid qui trône au sommet des arbres noirs.

Sentant une goutte de sueur perler sur leur tempe et l'adrénaline couler à flot dans leurs veines, à leur tour ils s'enfuient sans demander leurs restes, obéissant à un instinct bien plus ancien encore que les bois qui s'étendent sous cette aura glacée.

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme qui était venue récupérer son _Nounours_ résonne dans le restaurant et toute la troupe se rend compte que le molosse, devenue pour le moment plus doux qu'un agneau, n'était autre que son chien guide, la jeune femme dissimulant sous des verres épais ses yeux aveugles.

- Vous n'exagèreriez pas un peu votre histoire, dit-elle. Mais je vous pardonne volontiers, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri et vous m'avez rendu mes yeux.

Nounours dévorant des yeux sa maîtresse pose amoureusement sa tête sur ces genoux.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

Zéphyr qui observe sa sœur encore occupée par la pathétique bestiole qu'ils ont récupéré soupire tandis que Lee et Sachiko sont encore en train de chercher un nom à leur nouvelle mascotte :

- On devrait demander à Chance, dit Lee. Elle a un vrai don pour trouver des noms à tout ce qui bouge.

- Non ! s'écrit Sachiko.

Elle se tourne en plissant les yeux vers Chance et Lee observe avec une petite pointe de perplexité l'hostilité latente qui couve dans le regard de son chef. La jeune femme se lève brusquement, pointe du doigt Chance qui la dévisage sans comprendre.

Depuis le premier jour où elle avait mis un pied à Kuro, depuis le jour où elle avait pris la charge d'une équipe, à chacune de ses réussites, à chacun de ses coups d'éclats, c'était le souvenir de Chance que l'on plaquait sur son travail, sur elle.

Et cela la mettait hors d'elle ! Tremblante, elle se sent incapable de retenir les mots qui se bousculent dans sa tête et fixe Chance.

Un jour, on arrêtera de me comparer à vous.

Un jour, on me reconnaitra pour ce que je suis, pour moi, Sachiko.

- Un jour, je vous dépasserai !

Puis elle se tourne vers Lee rageusement :

- On y va Lee !

N'osant contredire son chef, il la suit docilement suivi de leur future mascotte et à peine après avoir passé les porte de l'Ichiraku, les éclats de rires de Sachiko font trembler jusqu'aux murs du bâtiment. En catastrophe, tous sortent pour voir ce qui déclenche ainsi l'hilarité de la jeune femme.

Neji, pâle comme un linge détaille avec affiche gigantesque qui s'étale sous ses yeux…

- Oh mon…

- … Dieu, termine Tenten d'une voix faible.

Perle quant à elle, se tourne vers son frère:

- Enlève tout de suite ce sourire idiot de ton visage, parce que si j'avais encore un doute, il s'est envolé bien vite. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris mais je vais être magnanime, petit frère et te donner un conseil : _cours _!

Tous, dans un même mouvement, se tourne vers le jeune garçon qui est déjà loin avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite dans un même élan :

- ZEPHYR !

Yoshiko détaille en rigolant la nouvelle publicité placardée dans tout Konoha qui vante les mérites des okonomyakis de « Chez Wataru ». Une photo immense où toute la fine équipe se retrouve affublée du costume aux couleurs criardes et d'un chapeau encore plus ridicule…

Et le seul qui n'était pas sur la photo n'est autre que son fils… L'évidence même puisque c'est lui qui avait pris la photo.

Yoshiko prend Kakashi par le bras et fait un signe à sa fille qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de poursuivre son frère :

- Je crois que ton frère ne rentrera pas pour le diner, dit-elle.

- Et je crois que ça vaudrait mieux pour lui, rétorque Perle d'un ton faussement calme.

**La forêt des trois sœurs**

Le petit lapin blanc au ruban rose fait quelques bonds vers les bois sombres, les oreilles baissées. Soudain, émergeant des ombres, un immense lapin à la pupille de jade brute s'avance et le regarde de haut :

- Fils, pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de m'amuser avec mes nouveaux jouets ? demande-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Le fils du monstre qui tient plus de la peluche vivante que de son père n'ose parler. A vrai dire, il avait trouvé la petite fille blonde si mignonne. Et elle avait si bien pris soin de lui… Il avait adoré se sentir protégé et choyé par ses mains si douces et blanches qu'il avait décidé de rester avec eux. Parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien ce que son père voulait dire par « s'amuser ».

- Bon, dit son père, rentrons. Ta mère nous attend et elle est en colère…

Soudain, même son père rentre les épaules et ils échangent le même regard à la fois complice et craintif… Le lapereau s'avance en pensant que s'il existe un semblant de hiérarchie sur les choses effrayantes qui s'abritent sous ces bois sombres, sa mère est définitivement hors catégorie.


	4. Chapter 4

**RENDEZ VOUS MANQUE**

**Quatrième Jour**

Les premiers rayons d'or d'un soleil froid tombent sur Konoha et le cœur de Sachiko manque un battement. Elle préfère rester dans l'ombre, silencieuse. Lee est déjà là, plongeant ce regard aussi triste que rare qu'elle lui surprend parfois devant la pierre noire qui se dresse devant lui. Ce voile gris dans les yeux de son équipier enserre son cœur d'une ombre glacée et la fait trembler.

Un an.

Un an qu'elle avait pris en charge cette équipe qui venait de perdre son chef en mission. Qu'elle avait dû prendre la suite de cet homme au nom gravé aussi profondément dans le marbre que dans le cœur de ses équipiers. Qu'elle avait dû trouver la force de ramener la vie dans les yeux de ses hommes.

Ce chef, elle ne l'avait pas connu. Et la première fois qu'elle avait eu le courage de demander quel genre d'homme il avait été à Lee, « pas comme toi » avaient été les seuls moi qu'il avait été capable de prononcer ce jour-là.

Trois mots qu'elle avait pris comme une gifle.

Et bien plus tard, il lui avait avoué que contrairement à elle, il avait été un homme de bien peu de paroles, toujours renfrogné, jamais démonstratif et qu'il l'avait plus d'une fois remis à sa place pour calmer son exubérance.

Et à mesure que Lee énumérait ses nombreux défauts et toutes les fois où il l'avait forcé à plus de modération, des anecdotes complétées de belle manière par ses équipiers, leurs visages s'étaient éclairés et le respect et l'admiration qu'ils avaient éprouvé pour cet homme brillait au fond de leurs prunelles sombres.

Sachiko avait eu accès au rapport de leur dernière mission. Bien peu de mots pour montrer la noblesse d'un homme qui a fait ce qu'il faut quand il faut.

Pour ces hommes. Pour la mission.

Un exemple.

* * *

Complètement fou !

Du grand n'importe quoi !

Et il n'était définitivement pas tombé dans un genjutsu particulièrement tordu… Non il avait vérifié.

Neji détaille en tremblant tous les idiots qui se trouvent devant ses yeux et la seule conclusion logique à laquelle il peut parvenir c'est que le monde avait sombré sans crier gare dans la folie et le chaos.

Il jette à nouveau un œil à sa montre. Dix heure neuf… Neuf minutes déjà que le spectacle se joue devant ses yeux. Et des irrécupérables qui s'agitent devant lui, il est le roi !

A dix heure, tous étaient arrivés pour à l'heure pour subir le nouveau défi sorti de l'imagination tordue de son Maître. Tenten et Lee commençaient déjà à s'échauffer tous les muscles pendant que Sachiko jetait des œillades meurtrières à Chance qui l'ignorait avec une superbe comique tout en gardant toute son attention sur ses enfants. A juste titre, se dit Neji, en pensant que sans son œil vigilant, Zéphyr n'aurait pas fait long feu. Lui-même coule le même regard meurtrier que Perle vers le jeune garçon.

Tous, ils attendaient. Pas avec la même impatience. Mais tous attendaient que Maître Gaï arrive pour leur soumettre sa nouvelle et folle aventure… Et les secondes s'écoulèrent, succédant aux minutes.

Une minute. Puis deux, trois…

A dix heure quatre, l'impatience et l'incompréhension commença à gagner les rangs…

Maître Gaï, en retard ? A son propre défi ? Une chose qui doit être en bonne place sur la liste de ces improbabilités, entre Maître Kakashi lançant _lui-même_ un défi à son rival et Maître Gaï, futur Hokage.

Dans un bref flash, il imagine Maître Gaï sculpté dans sa pose « nice guy » aux côtés des autres Hokages aux visages si sévères et un imperceptible sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

A dix heure cinq, après deux flashs lumineux et un jeune garçon dépité tombé face contre terre dans un cri de frustration qui aurait bien voulu épater la galerie, en fait surtout sa sœur, Yoshiko avait déjà fait l'aller-retour dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour savoir si une mission de dernière minute n'aurait pas échoué à Vert. Ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas.

A dix heure sept, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Tous étaient prêts à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver Maître Gaï ! Quels idiots pense Neji. Pourquoi devoir retrouver Maître Gaï et ne pas profiter de l'aubaine… Echapper à un des défis tordus de son Maître !

A dix heure huit, l'idée que tout cela n'avait rien de normal commença à germer dans l'esprit du Hyuga. Et la liste de tout ce qui aurait pu arriver à son Maître faisait lentement sa place dans sa tête. Dans quelles aventures ridicules et surtout dangereuses avaient-ils pu se fourrer ! Avait-il rencontré et défié Maître Kakashi sur son trajet ? Non, si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait sûrement forcé à le suivre et à participer à son prochain défi ? Il l'imagine déjà en train de forcer le pas du ninja copieur récalcitrant à moitié caché derrière son livre douteux.

Alors quoi…

- Peut-être qu'il est tombé sur une vieille dame avec ses courses et qu'il a voulu l'aider, dit Perle.

- Peut-être qu'il est tombé sur un chat noir, dit Zéphyr…

- Peut-être qu'il s'est perdu sur…, continue Perle.

- Lister les fausses excuses de Maître Kakashi ne va pas nous aider à le retrouver, les interrompt abruptement Naruto.

Perle et Zéphyr se tournent dans un même mouvement, outré que l'on puisse mettre en doute la parole de leur père avec la mauvaise foi commune à tous les enfants qui défendent bec et ongles l'honneur de leurs parents.

Dix heure neuf… Dix heure dix… Dix petites minutes ont suffi à faire basculer le monde dans l'absurde le plus total.

- On devrait peut-être faire des groupes et le chercher, _dit Neji_, à deux doigts de se mordre les lèvres devant l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire !

Finalement, il est aussi perdu que tous les zigotos qui acquiescent avec enthousiasme en entendant sa proposition.

Mais quel idiot !

Les groupes n'ont pas mis longtemps à se constituer. Yoshiko, Naruto et les enfants étaient partis dans un souffle, prêts à en découdre avec tous les recoins reculés de Konoha pendant que Lee et Sachiko avait déjà établi un plan de bataille minutieux dont la petite blonde avait énoncé les grandes lignes en quelques mots succincts et efficaces « on fonce, on le trouve, on le ramène ! ».

Neji se dit qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose de similaire dans la façon de faire de Sachiko et Chance. Et dans la seconde, son instinct lui souffle que s'il tient un tant soit peu à finir cette journée en un seul morceau, il fallait mieux se taire sur ce point.

Quant à lui, il n'a pas besoin de demander, la lueur qui brûle dans les prunelles sombres de Tenten lui annoncent déjà qu'elle a une petite idée derrière la tête. Et ses idées sont parfois étranges, souvent dangereuses mais toujours efficaces. Et encore une fois, il se surprend à l'attendre avec impatience.

La jeune femme lui prend le bras et l'entraîne à toute vitesse à travers les rues du Village pour déboucher sur la plus grande place de Konoha, encombrées par des stands, camelots et une foule parée de leurs plus beaux atours aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour du printemps et le festival qui fête la fin d'un long hiver étale son éventail de couleurs chaudes, d'odeurs alléchantes et de surprises en tout genre sous leurs yeux. Mais le spectacle a beau être ravissant, il ne comprend pas le rapport entre la disparition de Maître Gaï et…

- Je le savais ! s'écrit Tenten coupant court à ses pensées.

Mon Dieu comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt. Au beau milieu de la foule bigarrée, ce Vert étrange ne passe pas inaperçu. Maître Gaï, le bras pris par la poigne de fer de la jeune aveugle qu'ils avaient rencontré hier et qui ne semble pas vraiment lui laisser le choix, son molosse trottant comme un bienheureux devant eux. Etrangement les passants s'écartent rapidement sans demander leur reste sur leur passage!

Curieux au plus haut point, les deux jeunes junins se glissent à pas de loup dans la foule et tendent l'oreille.

- Voyons, dit Hana, vos amis ne vous en voudrons pas de quelques minutes de retard, je ne peux pas croire qu'ils s'inquiètent pour si peu.

Neji se dit que si la Persuasion pouvait s'incarner, elle parlerait sûrement sur ce ton pendant que Tenten pouffe de rire dans son coin, lui fait signe de s'approcher et lui souffle :

- Maître Gaï est en retard parce qu'il a _un rendez-vous_ !

Le Hyûga se dit que si rendez-vous il y a, Maître Gaï n'avait sûrement pas eu son mot à dire ! Mais en constatant l'air gêné du grand junin en vert, il se dit que c'est définitivement un rendez-vous.

Et lorsqu'il voit Tenten continuer à les suivre, il se dit que cela pourrait être intéressant et qu'il devrait sérieusement penser à revoir sérieusement sa liste des improbabilités.

* * *

Malgré sa gêne évidente à être ainsi mené par la jeune femme, Gaï ne perd pas son enthousiasme habituel et se met à décrire à l'aide de grandes exclamations et d'expressions extasiées le festival qui s'offre sous ses yeux. A vrai dire, il avait toujours eu une mission, un entraînement, quelque chose d'autre à faire ce jour-là et n'avait jamais pris le temps de découvrir cette fête colorée.

- Oh, il y a un stand de masques, dit-il en regardant le masque de félin qui ressemblait tant à celui que portait Chance. Un marchand de dangos. Et là, un stand de jeux d'adresse dont le premier lot ressemble à s'y méprendre à votre Nounours.

En fait de Nounours, c'est une peluche d'un monstre aux féroces crocs. Ses deux élèves qui les filent ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que oui, la ressemblance est indéniable !

- C'est vrai ? demande candidement l'aveugle. Oh, je suis sûre qu'un homme tel que vous peut le gagner sans peine…

Neji frissonne en entendant ce ton implacable. Elle savait comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait cette femme. Il voit Maître Gaï s'emparer d'une balle de coton, viser et armer son bras… Oh, les choses vont commencer à déraper !

Le projectile fonce comme un boulet de canon vers les pauvres boites posées en équilibre avant de se faire pulvériser, purement et proprement avec le reste du stand qui s'effondre sous l'impact.

Gaï profite des quelques secondes où, avec l'air d'un complet ahuri qui ne peut croire ce qu'il a sous les yeux, le patron du stand reste les bras ballants pour empoigner la jeune femme et s'éclipser avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

- Vous n'avez pas réussi, demande Hana surprise.

- Pas vraiment, rétorque Gaï.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il y a un banc pas très loin, j'aimerai m'y assoir quelques instants. Pouvez-vous m'y mener et je vous libère. Je vous le promets.

Trop content de s'éloigner de _sa_ scène de crime, Gaï acquiesce et ne met pas longtemps à trouver le petit banc, perdu sous l'ombre d'un grand arbre au tronc massif. Tenten et Neji n'ont pas besoin de se concerter plus longtemps pour s'y aventurer et ils ont la surprise d'y retrouver les jumeaux, aussitôt rejoints par leur mère, Naruto, Lee et son chef… Il ne leur avait finalement pas fallu longtemps pour les rejoindre. Et tous tendent l'oreille avec la même aura de curiosité dévorante au fond des yeux.

- Vous êtes comme mon frère, dit Hana. Vous vous agitez dans tous les sens parce qu'au fond vous êtes gênés.

Gaï s'apprête à protester mais la jeune femme inconsciente de ses efforts continue :

- J'aime tellement ce festival, dit Hana. Au milieu de la foule, avec tous ces sons, ces odeurs, cette agitation, j'ai l'impression de me rappeler ce qu'est une couleur.

La jeune femme soupire et Nounours pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, pour la première fois depuis des années, Hana sait qu'elle avait trouvé une oreille attentive et une personne à qui elle peut parler sans crainte. Portée par ses souvenirs et l'attention charmante de cet homme à ses côtés, elle laisse son cœur s'épancher sans crainte.

- Je ne suis pas née ainsi. Nous avons eu un accident, mon frère et moi, dit-elle sans trembler. Et mon frère ne s'est jamais pardonné d'en être sorti indemne. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Mais ce jour-là, je n'ai pas seulement perdu mes yeux, j'ai aussi perdu le jeune frère insouciant et drôle qui me faisait tant rire. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le plus à plaindre car j'ai encore le souvenir gravé dans mon cœur de son plus beau sourire et son rire qui résonne encore à mes oreilles.

Hana frissonne dans la bise tiède qui souffle et rentre les épaules :

- Et vous, Maître Gaï, gardez-vous de tels souvenirs au plus profond de votre cœur?

- Oui, dit simplement Gaï. Je garde comme un trésor les sourires de ceux qui sont tombés et qui étaient mes amis. Je me suis promis de ne jamais les pleurer. Le monde a été privé de leurs rires et de leur joie alors, pour eux, je continuerai à vivre et à apporter cette part lumineuse que le monde a perdu plutôt que de l'assombrir encore plus avec mon chagrin et mes larmes.

- Je sais maintenant pour quoi ceux qui vous côtoient vous appelle Maître avec tant de déférence. Vos paroles font preuves d'une grande sagesse et d'une force encore plus grande, Maître Gaï. Ne pas s'abandonner dans les bras tristes et froids du désespoir est un choix courageux et digne.

- Je n'ai surtout aucun don pour l'apitoiement et les humeurs sombres, dit Gaï en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et vous avez raison, je suis gêné en votre présence. Mais pas parce que vous êtes aveugle, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas si courageux que vous le croyez.

Etonnée, Hana se tourne vers lui sans comprendre.

- Tout simplement parce que vous êtes la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu. Et que si vous pouviez me voir, j'ai bien peur que vous ne…

- Oh, mais je vous voie, dit-elle en posant sa main délicate sur son visage.

Lentement, elle trace les traits du visage de Gaï qui devient plus rouge que sa tenue est verte.

- Vous êtes grand, fort, respectés par vos amis, adorés par vos élèves… A tel point qu'ils nous ont tous suivis depuis le début de notre petite ballade, dit-elle en souriant.

A cet instant, Gaï relève la tête et un à un, il voit toute la clique à peine dissimulés dans les ombres des arbres… Mais comment a-t-il pu ne pas les voir ? Comment ! Alors que même Hana, la belle _aveugle_ à ses côtés, les a repérés depuis le début !

- Une légère odeur de noisette, de fruit sucré et une délicate flagrance métallique, dit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas les louper. Il y en a même certains qui dégagent comme une odeur de ramen.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'énumérer tout ce que son nez fin a pu capter, qu'elle sent Gaï disparaître dans un souffle, Nounours bien décidé à lui prêter la patte. Un joyeux brouhaha se fait entendre et elle devine sans peine la scène quand dans un éclair et un souffle, une jeune femme, celle qui dégage cette légère odeur métallique se joint à elle.

- Yoshiko, dit-elle en guise de présentation.

Hana n'a pas besoin de ses yeux pour sentir l'aura chaleureuse qui se dégage de ce simple mot.

- Gaï est en train de poursuivre ses anciens élèves. Tenten essaye de lui envoyer quelques kunaïs, mais il les esquive plus vite qu'elle ne peut les lancer. Naruto, Lee et Neji tentent de le devancer de vitesse mais personne ne peut tenir face à sa force brute. Et pendant ce temps, bien dissimulés dans l'arbre en face de nous, Perle et Zéphyr observent la scène en tremblant de se faire repérer.

Hana laisse échapper un petit rire discret devant cette situation que cette femme lui décrit et qu'elle imagine sans peine.

- Oh ! Je crois que Gaï vient de me repérer… Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Miss.

Un nouvel éclair empêche Hana de répondre et c'est au tour de Neji et Tenten de s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Permettez… qu'on… reprenne notre souffle ! dit la jeune fille qui dégageait cette odeur de noisette.

- Bien sûr !

- Tenten et lui c'est Neji, dit-elle en hachant ses mots.

- Vous êtes les élèves de Maître Gaï, dit Hana.

Hana sourit. Depuis son accident, tous la regardent comme si son infirmité l'avait rendue plus fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Son frère le premier. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sent enfin revivre au contact de cette bande de fous qui s'agitent dans tous les sens.

- Oh ! dirent en cœur Tenten et Neji.

- Repérés, s'amuse Hana.

Ils ont à peine le temps de répondre que c'est au tour des deux jeunes enfants de se joindre à ses côtés. Hana, dont l'estomac vient de la rappeler à l'ordre se dit qu'il est temps de mettre fin à toute cette joyeuse pagaille. Et qu'elle a exactement l'argument imparable qui rallierait tout le monde à sa cause.

- Je parie que vous avez faim, les enfants.

Zéphyr et Perle, une fois n'est pas coutume, acquiescent dans un même mouvement enthousiaste. Confiante, Hana se lève et lance d'une voix claire et forte :

- Je vous invite tous à déjeuner pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier!

Et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire ramen, tous les shinobis se retrouvent en bon ordre, prêts à suivre la jeune femme qui leur promet un bon repas et qui a déjà retrouvé son emprise sur Gaï avec un grand sourire. Même Nounours mène la marche en levant fièrement la tête !

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un excellent restaurant d'Okonomyaki venait d'ouvrir, dit Hana…


	5. Chapter 5

**Le cinquième jour de cette folle semaine :-)**

**Je rembourse si vous n'esquissez pas même un sourire! Un grand merci à PeernaX pour ces comms'. **

* * *

**CINQUIÈME JOUR**

Le souffle court, Zéphyr reste pétrifié devant le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux incrédules. A ses côtés, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, sa sœur est immobile.

Complétement immobile.

Et c'est peut-être la première fois que Perle lui fait réellement peur.

Essayer de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour plaider sa cause lui semble la dernière des futilités.

La première chose à faire est d'aller chercher quelqu'un qui saurait prendre en charge la situation, quelqu'un qui…

Soudain la porte de l'Ichiraku s'ouvre et Kakashi, curieux de retrouver tous ceux que Gaï avait entraînés dans son dernier défi s'apprête à parler. Puis, incapable de trouver ses mots, il s'aligne avec ses enfants, observant la scène sans oser en croire ses yeux.

- Tsunade, souffle-t-il.

Perle et Zéphyr acquiescent, soulagés de voir leur père prendre les choses en main.

Avant de partir, le jeune garçon jette un dernier coup d'œil…

Jamais personne ne croirait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Tenten reste une seconde, un haussement de sourcil perplexe, devant la pièce qui lui fait place. Un combat, un défi tordu, un concours d'endurance, de force, une course poursuite à cent pieds sous terre… tout ce qui passe habituellement dans l'esprit de son Maître, elle en a l'habitude.

Tout sauf ça… Se retrouver devant l'alignement des casseroles et couverts qu'elle n'a jamais pris le temps de déranger plus que nécessaire dans sa petite cuisine immaculée… Non, décidemment, ce défi la rend plus désemparée que n'importe quel autre défi tordu de Maître Gaï.

Un concours de cuisine.

Et devant les placards vides et le frigo désert, Tenten qui se demande bien par quel bout elle allait prendre ce défi stupide se dit que faire des courses, même si elle n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait ramener et de quel plat pourrait bien sortir de cette petite pièce aux murs blancs, semble être la première étape toute indiquée de ce défi ridicule.

En empoignant un rouleau, s'il pouvait transporter des kunaï et autres armes blanches, elle ne voit pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour quelques provisions, elle se dirige vers la petite place du marché de Konoha.

Kakashi regarde d'un œil narquois Yoshiko se poser avec les enfants devant la cuisine. Elle lui a expliqué le prochain défi de Gaï, une idée soufflée par la jeune aveugle qui propose ses services en tant que jury, ayant un palais sans pareil, selon ses dires.

La cuisine et Yoshiko… Pas la meilleure des combinaisons. A vrai dire, ses années en célibataire endurci lui avaient permis d'acquérir quelques rudiments dans cet art difficile qui lui avaient été plus que salutaire depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Chance. Et avant qu'elle ne le réquisitionne dans quelques manœuvres insensées, il s'éclipse bien vite.

Chance détaille la pièce avec un petit sourire triste. Elle s'en souvient encore comme si c'était hier et la scène semble se rejouer sous ses yeux avec une troublante acuité.

Elle revoit son frère la prendre par la taille pour la poser sur le plan de travail au carrelage crème, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Elle était si petite que ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide et que dès qu'elle sentait son cœur chavirer, elle ancrait ses yeux dans l'assurance et le regard sans faille de son grand frère.

Minato avait trouvé dans un placard le parfum à pâtisserie que leur mère utilisait pour ses fameuses crêpes. Lorsqu'il déboucha le petit flacon brun, l'odeur de fleur d'oranger et de ce petit je ne sais quoi qui rendait les desserts de sa mère unique la prit à la gorge.

A cet instant, elle vit la flamme qui illuminait toujours les yeux de son frère vaciller un instant et elle eut bien du mal à retenir une larme.

- Je vais t'apprendre à faire des crêpes, petite sœur !

Emergeant de ses souvenirs, elle prononce du bout des lèvres :

- Je vais vous apprendre à faire des…

Mais d'un seul regard, elle se rend compte que Kakashi et les enfants ont fui bien vite les lieux.

- Enfants indignes, souffle-t-elle sans même parvenir à cacher son amusement devant leur effroi légitime.

* * *

Toc Toc Toc…

Presque curieux, l'Uchiha s'étire longuement avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte. En repos depuis quelques jours, il savourait chaque seconde de ces petites vacances plus que méritées tout en suivant de loin et avec intérêt les pérégrinations dans lesquels Maître Gaï entraînaient toute sa clique. Naruto ne manquait de lui faire un exposé détaillé tous les soirs devant une tasse fumante. Et s'il n'a aucune envie de joindre à la bande d'illuminés qui se lançaient dans ces histoires pas possibles, il doit bien admettre que le récit enflammé du blondinet qui lui sert d'équipier lui avait arraché quelques sourires… Peut-être même plus…

A sa porte, il détaille longuement les deux enfants qui se tiennent devant lui. Zéphyr, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre se retient de parler en jetant régulièrement un regard vers sœur qui semble chercher ses mots.

- Parrain, on voudrait te demander de…

Sasuke se retient à grand peine de soupirer. Parce que plus Perle cherche ses mots en l'appelant parrain de cette petite voix timide et plus il sait qu'il sera incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Patiemment, il attend la demande qui ne devrait tarder.

- … de nous prêter ta cuisine pour quelques heures.

- Ma cuisine ?

Zéphyr qui se retenait depuis bien trop longtemps de prendre la parole ouvre la bouche pour libérer le flot de paroles ininterrompues qu'il abritait depuis qu'ils avaient toqués à la porte.

Un torrent qui s'arrête bien vite sous le coup de coude bien senti de sa sœur.

- Bien, acquiesce Sasuke.

A cet instant, Zéphyr se demande à raison s'il acquiesce à la requête de sa sœur ou au coup qu'elle vient de lui lancer. Il s'écarte pour les laisser passer et ils investissent la petite pièce dans la seconde.

- Vous voulez de l'aide, demande Sasuke dont la proposition le surprend lui-même.

- Non merci, dit Perle, Zéphyr a trouvé des…

- Laisse-lui la surprise, dit son frère. Il pourra les goûter en premier puisqu'il nous aide !

Perle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et Sasuke les laisse à leur ouvrage et décide de faire un tour dans Konoha pour profiter d'un soleil clément en se demandant s'il était assez courageux pour goûter la moindre chose pouvant sortir des mains de Zéphyr…

* * *

Réunis dans son petit appartement avec Naruto et son chef, Lee sourit en reconnaissant cette lueur qui pétille dans les yeux de son chef. Cet éclat que son équipe a appris à apprécier autant qu'à craindre.

- J'ai un plan infaillible, dit Sachiko en brandissant un bout de papier devant leurs yeux.

Perplexe un court instant, Lee se demande si on peut vraiment parler de « plan » pour un concours de cuisine… Une recette à la rigueur. Naruto, curieux plonge son regard sur la feuille…

- Non, c'est pas vrai, s'exclame-t-il. Pas possible ! dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

A son tour, Lee agrippe le bout de papier et détaille incrédule la recette… Rien de moins que la recette du fameux ragoût de l'auberge du chat qui fume de Suna ! Le seul plat au monde qui, bien que ne ressemblant à rien de comestible, avait fait vaciller un bref instant la foi inébranlable de Naruto envers les ramens.

- Comment t'as eu ça ? dit Naruto.

- Si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer, lui répond-elle.

En temps ébranlé par cette réponse énoncé sur un ton si sérieux, il fixe Sachiko sans un mot…

- Je lui ai parié que j'amènerai le Kazekage en personne dans son boui-boui. Il a failli en tomber à la renverse quand il a passé la porte ! Presque autant que ses clients habituels.

- Et tu devais faire quoi, si tu perdais ? demande Naruto en imaginant tout à fait la scène.

- Quand je parie, je ne perds jamais, dit Sachiko d'un ton sans appel.

Lee acquiesce en rigolant devant l'air ahuri de Naruto. Rien de plus vrai, Sachiko ne pariait que lorsqu'elle était sûre de gagner. Son équipe l'avait compris très vite.

- Bien, dit Sachiko avec le même ton qu'elle utilise pour les missions. Lee, je veux que tu vérifies les ingrédients et tout ce dont on a besoin pour ce plat et que tu listes tout ce qui nous manque. Naruto, tu es chargé d'aller faire les courses et…

Sachiko fronce les sourcils en détaillant la liste…

- Mon Dieu, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à une idée sur ce que blondir, braiser et glacer veut dire ? Et…

Les trois shinobis lèvent les yeux en niant de la tête… Sachiko avait presque l'impression d'entendre le rire tonitruant de patron du chat qui fume. Il l'avait bien eu !

- Bah, on va improviser, dit la petite blonde.

* * *

Promenant un regard un peu perplexe les différents étals, Tenten ne sait trop par quoi commencer lorsque qu'elle tombe sur Neji, les bras chargés de provisions qui rentre chez lui. Alors qu'elle cherche une façon de l'aborder, il prend les devants :

- Aide-moi. Si ça t'intéresse, on peut travailler ensemble, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Tenten hoche la tête avec soulagement avant de jeter un œil aux courses de Neji. Poivrons, courgettes, oignon, tomates, œufs, des herbes qu'elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir identifier et de la ventrêche.

Ce plat… Celui de cette vieille femme qui les avait abrités cette nuit d'orage, lors de la dernière mission qui les avaient tous réunis, l'équipe de Maître Gaï. Elle avait presque l'impression de sentir l'odeur qui s'échappait de la marmite qui mijotait depuis des heures sur un coin de sa cuisinière. La vieille matrone avait réussi à clouer le bec de Maître Gaï en quelques mots et tous avaient été invités au repas sans autre cérémonie qu'un regard insistant et deux trois paroles pleines de bon sens sur le déluge qui tombait sur la campagne du pays du Thé.

La famille de la vieille femme avait débarqué les uns après les autres, attirés par l'odeur alléchante de la vieille marmite et le temps d'un repas, il avait fait partie de cette famille peu ordinaire et chaleureuse. Cette soirée, ils avaient goûtés aux joies simples d'une vie de civiles, ils avaient ri et mangés, ils avaient bataillé avec la vieille femme pour que Lee ne touche pas à sa spécialité arrosée de l'alcool du coin. Tenten n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un capable de tenir tête avec autant d'aplomb à Maître Gaï.

- C'est une excellente idée, murmure Tenten encore perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Neji hoche la tête et invite son amie à rentrer chez elle. Tenten qui n'a encore jamais mis un pied chez le jeune Hyuga dévore des yeux les lieux. Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

Lumineux, simple, bien arrangé, presque dépouillé avec une touche d'élégance discrète.

A son image.

Bien plus agréable que son propre appartement, pense-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Vue la façon dont tu manies les kunaï, éplucher quelques légumes ne devrait pas te faire peur, dit Neji.

Tenten écarquille les yeux sans en croire ses oreilles… Serait-ce une tentative d'humour de la part de son ami ? Décidemment cette semaine n'est vraiment pas comme les autres ! Avec enthousiasme, elle s'empare d'un poivron et d'un économe lorsque Neji l'arrête d'un geste.

Leurs mains se frôlent et Neji la retire si brusquement que Tenten n'a pas le temps de se sentir gênée, à peine intriguée.

- Il faut les passer au four, la peau se détache d'elle-même, dit-il un peu trop vite.

La petite pointe de tension qu'elle ressent dans la voix de Neji lui fait relever la tête mais il est déjà suffisamment affairé auprès du four pour qu'elle pense avoir tout imaginé. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent face à face, affrontant la montagne de légumes attendant sagement d'être plumé, ils poussent un soupir dans un unisson parfait.

Affronter un adversaire, un entraînement éreintant, l'enthousiasme démesuré de Lee, ils savaient y faire… Mais cette pile végétale, c'est une autre paire de manche !

Leurs regards se croisent et devant cet air abattu qui ne leur ressemble guère, ils esquissent un même sourire avant de se mettre à leur tâche.

Alors que le supplice touche à sa fin, que séparément, un à un les aliments mijotent, la pièce se remplit de l'odeur familière qui régnaient dans cette vieille masure où ils avaient passé cette soirée mémorable. Encouragé par l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui se dégage des fourneaux et le travail accompli à deux, Neji prend la parole.

- Je peux t'avouer quelque chose, dit-il d'un ton peu assuré.

Le sang de Tenten ne fait qu'un tour… Avouer… Ce terme murmuré du bout des lèvres par Neji lui fait perdre de vue sa raison et à cet instant, elle ne sait trop ce qu'elle préférait entendre ou non…

- Ces défis ridicules me manquaient un peu…

Mon Dieu quelle idiote se réprimande la jeune femme. Le jour où Neji lui ferait une déclaration, les poules auraient des dents. Et pour être honnête, si elle ne lève pas les yeux de son ouvrage, c'est par peur de se perdre dans le blanc si pur de ces yeux.

Depuis quand évite-t-elle de plonger son regard dans le sien ?

Depuis quand laisse-t-elle son esprit partir en vrille sur des extrapolations ridicules ?

Ridicule, elle est ridicule.

Depuis quand les défis de Maître Gaï manquent à Neji ?

Non, décidément cette semaine ne ressemble à aucune autre !

- Tu sais que j'ai utilisé la technique des bracelets sur mon équipe, dit Neji, mi- amusé, mi- mortifié d'avouer une telle chose.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Tenten relève la tête avant de rire de bon cœur en imaginant Neji utiliser les techniques de leur Maître.

J'aurai mieux fait de me taire, pense Neji en grimaçant.

- Moi aussi, s'écrit Tenten. La seule façon de brider un peu l'orgueil du petit Hatake ! J'ai comme l'impression que les deux jumeaux ont subis le même test ! Quand je pense qu'on en est là à cause de ces deux sales gosses, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- C'est peut-être leur façon à eux de se venger, dit Neji.

- Ca m'étonnerait, dit Tenten, Zéphyr n'a toujours pas compris…

- Perle non plus, dit Neji…

Les deux nouveaux Maîtres pouffent de rire devant l'aveuglement de leurs soi-disant génies.

- Tu t'en sors vraiment bien avec ton équipe, dit Neji, étonné lui –même de sa sincérité. Je devrais peut-être te demander conseil parfois…

Tenten fixe Neji, persuadée de ne pas vraiment avoir entendu cette phrase.

- Lee s'en sort aussi admirablement au sein de Kuro. Son chef, c'est quelqu'un, continue Neji.

- Elle a un grain tu veux dire ! D'un autre côté, c'est peut-être la seule façon d'avoir un ascendant sur Lee.

- C'était ça ou une combinaison verte, dit Neji.

Tenten explose de rire… A une blague de Neji Hyuga ! Surréaliste. Puis elle se reprend doucement :

- Tu ne trouves pas que Lee a changé. Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de différent dans son sourire.

- Je l'ai remarqué aussi, dit Neji. J'ai été tenté de lui parler mais Maître Gaï m'a retenu au dernier moment.

- Il doit avoir une bonne raison.

Hochant la tête gravement, ils reportent un temps leur attention sur le plat qu'ils préparent lorsque Neji rajoute :

- La première fois que j'ai vu Lee en mission sans sa combinaison verte, j'ai bien failli ne pas le reconnaître.

- Faut avouer que ça lui va plutôt bien, s'amuse Tenten. Je crois qu'il y en a qui n'y sont pas insensibles…

Devant les yeux ronds de Neji, Tenten ajoute :

- Tu crois vraiment que seuls les défis intéressent son chef.

A vrai dire, les deux anciens équipiers se disent que oui, Sachiko est bien du genre à venir participer aux défis de leur Maître juste pour s'amuser…

Et que curieusement, ce n'était pas incompatible avec l'intuition de Tenten !

- Pour Lee, je ne sais pas, dit Neji. Par contre, j'ai comme l'impression que Maître Gaï s'est fait mettre le grappin dessus et qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire…

De nouveau, Tenten rigole en se rappelant la façon dont la jeune aveugle avait fait oublier à Gaï son propre défi.

- Elle est impressionnante, je dois bien l'avouer, dit Tenten.

- D'un autre côté, grâce à elle on a échappé à deux défis tordus…Je vois difficilement ce qui pourrait se passer de bizarre dans un concours de cuisine ?

* * *

A midi précise, l'Ichiraku est exceptionnellement fermé pour accueillir les participants du concours lancé par Gaï. Le jury de ce défi peu banal est constitué de Gaï,Hana la belle aveugle et du patron de l'établissement ravi pour une fois de pouvoir mettre les pieds sous la table.

Les plats, disposés sur la plus grande des tables de l'établissement exhalent des fumets plus ou moins inégaux et il y en a assez pour que tous y goutent… Le ragout de l'équipe de Sachiko a l'air aussi immangeable que l'original, la pipérade de Tenten et Neji est au contraire des plus appétissantes tandis que l'omelette des deux Hatakefait face aux crêpes de Yoshiko.

Malheureusement, le plat de l'équipe du chef de Lee est aussi mauvais qu'il en a l'air. Sachiko se tourne vers Lee en plissant les yeux :

- Lee, Naruto, la prochaine fois, on prend un dico !

- Oui, chef, répondent-il en cœur, conscients qu'il fallait mieux répondre tout de suite.

La pipérade, au contraire attire les compliments de tous. Lee et Maître Gaï, se souvenant de leur dernière mission en tant qu'équipe écrasent une petite larme et le patron du restaurant est à deux doigts de rajouter un plat à sa carte.

Puis c'est au tour de l'omelette des jumeaux.

- J'ai trouvé un coin à champignons pendant notre dernière mission, dit Zéphyr tout sourire.

Et force est de constater que ce plat, aussi simple soit-il, est un vrai délice.

- Bien joué les enfants, dit Yoshiko avec fierté en présentant son dessert.

Rehaussé par la saveur délicate du parfum de son frère, il est salué à l'unanimité et le jury s'apprête à délibérer lorsqu'un doute affreux traverse l'esprit de Tenten…

- Zéphyr, ces champignons, ils ressemblaient à quoi ?

Puis tout à coup tout devint clair, si clair… L'Idée venait de poindre dans sa tête et jamais au grand jamais, elle n'en avait eu de meilleure ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé _avant _!

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle agrippe par le col tous ceux qui se trouvent à sa portée, Hana, Naruto, Lee et son chef.

- J'ai trouvé !

Le monde se brouille et tourne sur lui-même dans un déluge criard de couleurs étranges et tous tentent de ne pas sombrer en se raccrochant au rire éclatant deTenten…

- QUOI ? demandent-ils d'une même voix.

- Nous allons, dit-elle les yeux presque exorbités, créer l'Arme ultime !

Et tous s'extasient, conquis par l'idée.

- Et c'est quoi Tenten ? demande Naruto dans l'attitude de l'humble prêcheur devant son Dieu.

- C'est évident Naruto…

- Ooooh, dit-il en attendant la révélation.

- C'est un kunaï géant !

Tous acquiescent devant ces paroles qui leur paraissent tout à coup emprunte de la plus grande des sagesses tandis que Tenten réparti les tâches. Lee et Sachiko sont chargés de trouver le matériel pour dessiner les plans, Naruto quant à lui réorganise les tables du restaurant tandis que Tenten part dans des élucubrations plus hypothétiques les unes que les autres consciencieusement acquiescées par Hana et le patron du restaurant.

Perle quant à elle fixe avec effroi son Maître qui a pris la direction des escaliers qui mènent à l'étage. Elle le voit monter puis descendre lentement de la première marche, faisant délibérément du surplace, les yeux perdus loin, très loin…

- Maître, dit timidement Perle.

- Perle, dit Neji d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnait pas, lointaine presque vaporeuse.

- Vous faîtes quoi Maître ?

- Je suis la grenouille, Perle.

- La… grenouille Maître ?

Neji s'arrête et se penche vers elle pour lui souffler sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ce n'est pas un escalier ordinaire, dit-il. Elle me l'a dit.

Perle n'ose pas demander qui ? La grenouille ?

- C'est escalier qui mène au paradis, Perle, dit-il. Tu veux venir ?

Passez devant, je vous rejoins, pense Perle en grimaçant avant de s'éloigner doucement.[i]

A peine les jumeaux se sont-ils écartés à bonne distance qu'ils observent Vert et leur mère en grande discussion.

- C'est moi, dit Gaï.

- Non, c'est moi ! répète Yoshiko.

- Moi !

- Non moi…

- Le plus grand rival de Kakashi, ça a toujours été moi, s'écrit Gaï.

- Je te mets au défi de le prouver, _gamin _! dit Yoshiko.

- Quand tu veux ! dit-il, des flammes consumant littéralement ces prunelles sombres.

- Bien, dit Yoshiko, le premier qui ramène les deux masques de Kakashi.

Soudain, les portes du restaurant s'ouvrent, laissant entre l'objet de leur pari… Le ninja copieur se place au niveau de ses enfants, pensant que prévenir Tsunade est la première chose à faire pour tenter de démêler la situation… Lorsque, telles deux furies, Vert et Chance se lèvent d'un bond pour foncer vers lui.

Perle et Zéphyr, de nouveau seuls, s'éloignent encore un peu… Mon Dieu, pense Perle, le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas goûté leur propre plat parce qu'il n'y en aurait pas eu assez pour les autres n'allait pas jouer en leur faveur ! Zéphyr a l'habitude de ce genre de situations mais pas elle…

Soudain Perle se dit qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose mais quoi… De toute façon, trouver Tsunade est la priorité.

* * *

Seul dans son petit appartement, Sasuke fixe avec un intérêt grandissant la plante verte qui se trouve sur la table. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarde autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne l'écoute puis reporte à nouveau toute son attention sur le végétal.

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Il reste un temps silencieux…

- Tu as raison, dit-il comme si la plante lui avait répondu, mais je te fais confiance.

…

- En fait, je ne suis pas Sasuke, je ne suis même pas un humain… Je suis un chat ! dit-il en sortant du fond de ses placards un ridicule serre-tête orné d'oreilles de chat qu'il pose sur sa tête !

Avec le plus grand sérieux, il fixe la plante en silence quelques instants avant de lui lancer de façon presque solennel :

- Miaou !

Puis étirant ses membres à la manière d'un félin au réveil, il ouvre la fenêtre et fonce sur les toits…[ii]

* * *

[i] Référence à Cowboy bebop qui fait lui-même référence à « Stairway to heaven » de Led Zeppelin (écrit en référence à Highway to Hell d'ACDC)… Je crois que j'ai toute la généalogie de cette référence ! Par contre, le coup des champignons, c'est du Cowboy bebop et rien que du Cowboy bebop ! A voir si vous avez aimé Samuraï shamploo !

[ii] Référence au fameux hors-série où l'équipe sept se retrouve au pays des chats, ils portent ces serres têtes ridicules pour se faire passer pour des chats !

Et comme le dit Léodagan dans Kaamelott:  
"Les champignons, quand on connait pas, faut se méfier."


	6. Chapter 6

Le sixième jour.  
Je m'aventure dans un genre un peu nouveau avec quelques appréhension, je dois bien l'avouer.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira :-)

* * *

**SIXIÈME JOUR**

_Bureau de Tsunade_

Tsunade fronce les sourcils et repousse d'une main l'accumulation de paperasses qui envahit son bureau sous l'œil inquiet de Shizune qui tremble devant les prémisses du vent de colère qui s'apprête à balayer la pièce.

L'Hokage repasse mentalement les différents rapports qu'elle vient de lire…

Neutraliser sans dommage Sasuke avait monopolisé une équipe entière de Kuro pendant toute la journée et provoquer des dégâts considérables dans tout le Village. Et lorsqu'ils avaient enfin réussi à l'immobiliser, l'équipe avait tenté de lui enlever ses oreilles de chats. Ils avaient dû rapidement renoncer au projet devant l'agressivité redoublée de l'Uchiha. Du coup, ils lui avaient laissé… Il ne faudra pas louper son réveil, la scène devrait être intéressante, pense-t-elle, en souriant.

Puis Kakashi avait fait irruption dans son bureau, le seul bout de tissu intact le couvrant encore se tenant fièrement sur son visage, tenant à bout de bras Chance et Gaï inconscients qui affichaient un curieux sourire satisfait. Tous les trois, ils avaient clairement besoin de prendre _un peu_ de repos

Le restaurant de ramen… Les rapports sont loin d'être clairs et lorsqu'elle avait cherché à en savoir plus, l'air ahuri du chef qui cherchait ses mots l'avait rendue des plus perplexes…

Toutes les victimes du dernier n'importe quoi du jeune Hatake avaient été transférées à l'hôpital en urgence. D'un geste nerveux, elle prend à nouveau la description des effets du _Stultitiae__ laus_, euphorie et hallucination ; ce champignon qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à son cousin comestible et sans danger si ce n'est pour ces petites taches noires sur son pied.

Indétectable pour un œil non averti.

Le jeune Hatake avait-il _réellement _fait une erreur ?

Y avait-il un doute possible ?

Ooooh que non!

Zéphyr se tord les mains en regardant sa sœur qui se balance d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte de l'Hokage.

Il a l'habitude des remontrances musclées de Tsunade.

Pas sa sœur.

Il sait comment encaisser les regards lourds de reproches et l'onde furieuse qui le cloue sur place à ce moment même.

Pas Perle.

Sa petite sœur, plus blanche qu'un linge se ronge les sangs et c'est bien la seule chose au monde qu'il ne sait pas gérer. Rapidement, il passe en revue ses options.

Petit un, la vérité. Jamais personne ne croirait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Mieux vaut ne pas se pencher sur cette option bien peu réaliste.

Petit deux, il avoue et attend que l'orage passe. Mais cette fois, la situation a clairement dépassé tout ce que ses petites blagues avaient pu atteindre.

- ENTREZ !

Coupant court à ses réflexions, il prend une profonde inspiration et s'apprête à entrer dans l'arène qu'il ne connait que trop bien. Il sait déjà quel rôle, il devra endosser face à l'Hokage. Et lorsque la première salve de reproches et de meubles en tout genre tempête entre les quatre murs du bureau, il s'avance.

- Vous vous rendez compte de la situation ! continue l'Hokage. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ! Mettre KO en moins de temps qu'il en faut mes meilleurs éléments… A vous seuls, vous avez fait plus de dégâts que la dernière attaque que le Village a subie! Vous travailleriez pour la concurrence, j'aurai placardé vos têtes en bonne place dans le bingo book, avec une récompense suffisante pour rameuter tous les chasseurs de tête un peu ambitieux ! J'aurai…

- C'est entièrement de ma faute, l'interrompt Zéphyr, et Perle n'était au courant de rien.

Interdite devant son frère qui offre sa tête à la vindicte de l'Hokage qui fulmine, elle repense à cette époque pas si lointaine où elle regardait le monde dans l'ombre protectrice de son frère qui s'est toujours comporté plus comme son grand frère que comme son jumeau.

Tsunade s'arrête en plein milieu d'une tirade bien sentie comprenant tout d'un coup que non seulement Zéphyr se met en avant pour protéger sa sœur… Mais aussi sûr que Zéphyr est capable de faire une telle folie, il n'avait réellement pas fait exprès de ramasser ses champignons.

La seule chose de la part du jeune garçon à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue.

La seule attitude suffisamment désarmante pour qu'elle en oublie sa tirade si bien rodée qui s'apprêtait à lui brûler les lèvres.

Fronçant les sourcils en agrippant d'une main sa proche chaise :

- Disparaissez de ma vue tous les deux !

Et dans leur sillon la chaise et le bureau les suivent de près, découpant de leur silhouette massive leur passage dans les murs et la porte qui soudain n'ont soudain pas l'air plus tangibles que des décors de carton-pâte.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Shizune, Tsunade soupire un léger :

- Quels sales gosses…

* * *

_Hôpital de Konoha_

Sakura, les yeux grands ouverts fixe la scène en refreinant difficilement un fou-rire. Tentant de reprendre tout son sérieux, elle s'avance en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son rire… Mais lorsqu'elle repose les yeux sur Sasuke, dormant comme un bien heureux en boule, des oreilles de chats ridicules sur la tête, elle ne se retient plus et explose de rire qui réveille en sursaut l'Uchiha qui fixe la jeune femme sans comprendre avant de se rendre compte de la situation et de la chose qu'il porte sur sa tête.

Seule l'impression de se mouvoir comme dans un rêve ouaté l'empêche de se lever d'un bond et de courser ce sale gamin qui avait osé lui faire ça !

Se débarrassant des preuves de son ridicule, il se relève avant de tomber sur Perle qui se tient dans un coin de la pièce comme si elle pouvait s'y perdre, la tête baissée.

- Approche, murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Et ce simple mot semble lui arracher ses dernières forces et il voit Perle s'avancer avec une telle prudence qu'on dirait qu'il allait la manger. Sakura, dans l'angle de la porte entrouverte suit la scène des yeux sans un mot.

- J'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

Tant de mots qui flottent dans sa tête brumeuse… Et Perle qui baisse encore plus la tête.

- Parrain, je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Perle, je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien dans les n'importes quoi de ton frère. Je crois bien que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment t'en vouloir…

Sasuke manque de retenir ces mots qu'il avait toujours pensés sans les avoir jamais exprimé à haute voix. Les effets de cette chose qu'il avait mangée devaient persister d'une façon inattendue.

- Par contre, continue-t-il sans réellement contrôler les mots qui sortent de sa bouche ni voir les rougeurs qui gagnent les joues de Perle, si je croise ton frère, il va payer. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais crois-moi, dit lui de ne plus JAMAIS croiser ma route ! JAMAIS …

Ouvrir un œil… Puis l'autre…. Le moindre son explose à ses oreilles et le monde se pare de couleurs aussi extravagantes que tournoyantes alors que Neji tente de se redresser. Il tourne la tête et examine la pièce aux murs nus, tendant en un effort immense de remettre les évènements dans un semblant d'ordre.

Tenten est encore allongée, inconsciente sur le lit à sa droite et il tente de prendre la parole. Mais à mesure qu'il essaye d'articuler le moindre son, son souffle s'accélère et il retient difficilement les mots qui se précipitent sur ses lèvres. Soudain, sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, il sait qu'il ne pourra ni contrôler ni retenir la moindre de ses paroles.

Il sent la barrière, solide et fortifiée par des années d'amertume vaciller et se briser.

Les membres encore tremblants, il se relève et s'éloigne sans un bruit de la petite chambre, effrayé de ce que sa langue déliée pourrait révéler, aux autres et surtout à lui-même. D'une démarche bien peu assurée, le sol se dérobe un peu plus à chacun de ses pas et il traverse pas à pas le long couloir de l'hôpital.

Dans la chambre sur sa droite, Kakashi dans un sale état somnole sur sa chaise en veillant Maître Gaï et Chance qui dorment à poing fermé, serrant chacun presque amoureusement des pans entiers de l'uniforme de Kakashi, un étrange sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Puis c'est Lee et Sachiko qui le regardent passer d'un regard si vaporeux qu'il doute un instant qu'ils ne soient pas perdus dans quelques rêves étranges dans lequel ils s'étaient lui-même égaré quelques heures auparavant. Au bout d'une marche qui lui semble interminable, il atteint enfin un petit banc, perdu dans la verdure qui entoure le grand bâtiment aux murs clairs.

Seul, il contemple les arbres chargés de leurs feuillages touffus et verdoyants et laisse passer le temps, simplement, tentant de remettre un peu de raison dans la folie verte qui s'était emparée de ces derniers jours lorsque sans un bruit,Tenten apparaît à ses côtés.

Neji détourne un instant nerveusement les yeux… Son ancienne co-équipière, la jeune femme que ce sale garnement appelait Maître Tenten avec une telle ferveur, la seule personne au monde qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité voir à cet instant où toutes ses protections étaient tombées.

Mais à la façon dont Tenten s'agrippe au rebord du banc, s'assurant d'un geste maladroit que le tout est bien réel et stable, il sait que Tenten n'est pas en meilleure forme que lui. Avec un sourire désarmant, elle lui fait signe de s'approcher et prend la parole sur le ton de la confidence :

- Tu sais quoi…

Neji attend patiemment la suite sachant que la question n'est que rhétorique et que la suite viendrait rapidement :

- C'est le meilleur des n'importes quoi de Zéphyr, le plus brillant, le plus fou… Et…

Neji se surprend lui-même à attendre avec impatience la suite…

- Il ne l'a même pas fait exprès… Son meilleur coup et _il ne l'a même pas fait exprès !_

Et plus Tenten tente de prendre le contrôle de ses paroles et plus le fou-rire la prend. Emporté par son rire franc et son grand sourire, Neji en oublie ses résolutions et pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- Oh crois-moi, si quelqu'un peut se proclamer experte en décryptage des sourires coupables de terrible Zéphyr, c'est moi !

Sous les yeux grands ouverts d'un Hyuga incrédule, Tenten se met à singer les différentes expressions du jeuneHatake… Les bras derrière la nuque, avec un rictus à peine gêné et il reconnait sans peine la fois où il avait dérobé les réserves officieuses de saké du bureau de Tsunade. Puis le regard fuyant du jour où il avait remplacé la tunique verte de leur Maître par une réplique identique en tout point excepté la couleur rose bonbon rendant Maître Gaï encore plus ridicule que d'ordinaire… Ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Presqu'autant que d'avoir déclenché le seul fou rire dont il avait été témoin de sa cousine Aigle.

Et lorsque Tenten se penche vers lui, tentant de le convaincre en plantant ses yeux noisette dans les siens, il perd pied une seconde dans les flammes qui consument littéralement ses prunelles sombres.

Neji peut presque saisir les restes de l'euphorie qui l'avait littéralement emportée il y a quelques heures et il étouffe un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle se rapproche à nouveau de lui. Un peu trop. Beaucoup trop…

- Et là, continue-t-elle, rien ! Pas de moue dubitative, pas de sourires insolents, _rien_…

- Il s'est pourtant lui-même dénoncé, dit Neji.

- Encore une preuve, dit Tenten avec un air triomphant. Il savait que personne ne croirait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Une lueur affolée danse dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui se recule un peu maladroitement et un lourd silence alors qu'ils fixent avec un soudain intérêt les arbres les plus proches.

- Il a protégé sa sœur, termine Neji encore incrédule devant cette révélation.

- Perle et Zéphyr, jumeaux et pourtant si différents mais toujours prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre, dit Tenten.

Neji pense avec tendresse à Perle, sa jeune genin.

- Un seul regard vers Perle me fait regretter amèrement ce sceau qui emprisonne ma vie. Un seul regard vers son frère me fait penser que je suis peut-être plus chanceux que la moyenne.

Tenten baisse les yeux sachant très bien de quoi parle Neji. Cette soirée où ils avaient chacun fêté leur première mission avec leur toute première équipe de genins, cette soirée où elle crû que peut-être il y avait plus qu'une solide amitié entre eux, où une étrange chaleur lui avait vrillé l'estomac. Et au moment où elle avait crû que quelque chose de nouveau, aussi effrayant qu'excitant allait se produire, il s'était fermé.

Sans crier gare, il lui avait clos la conversation d'une façon presque abrupte en lui disant que cette chose qui s'étale sur son front le condamnait à avancer seul dans la vie, qu'il lui serait impossible de jamais imposer une telle chose à qui que ce soit, encore moins à la personne qu'il aimait. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas osé demander si elle existait réellement, cette personne _qu'il aimait_.

- Compte sur Naruto pour régler ce problème avant même que tu trouves la personne de tes rêves, dit-elle du ton le plus enjoué qu'elle pouvait produire.

A cet instant, elle se sent une main glacée enserrer son cœur… Admettre qu'une femme pourrait prendre une telle place dans la vie de son ami, un autre qu'elle. Une idée plus déplaisante qu'elle n'aurait cru.

- Impossible, répond Neji. C'est déjà bien trop tard.

_Trop tard_.

Deux mots qui ne lui plaisent guère. Ainsi il y a bien une femme dans le cœur de son ami. Depuis quand? Qui? Son expérience lui souffle que les hommes, même les plus intelligents ou les plus sincères, font rarement les bons choix dans le domaine. L'image de Naruto s'entêtant à obtenir l'attention de Sakura alors que la douce Hinata n'attend qu'un geste de sa part pour tomber dans ses bras lui traverse l'esprit. Tous les hommes se transforment-ils en parfaits idiots lorsqu'ils laissent parler leurs cœurs ? Malheureusement, elle doit avouer que la réciproque est vraie. Les femmes ont une fâcheuse tendance à s'enticher de tous les beaux bruns ténébreux qui passent leurs chemins.

Plus ils sont associables et hautains et plus elles s'accrochent. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas fait exception à cette règle idiote. Et si pour elle, l'attirance a pris une route aussi longue que sinueuse, elle ne peut pas la nier. Plus maintenant alors que ces simples mots, _trop tard_, s'enfoncent comme une lame froide dans son esprit.

- Peut-être que cette femme n'est pas intéressée par une famille? Peut-être que…

A cet instant, Tenten se demande si elle préfère imaginer cette femme comme un parangon de la perfection ou comme la dernière des jolies écervelées. La petite note d'amertume qui pointe dans ces peut-être la fait trembler mais elle se dit que quelle que soit sa réponse, elle ferait tout pour se montrer l'amie qu'elle avait toujours été.

- Aucune chance, dit Neji. Elle ne le sait sûrement pas encore elle-même mais elle est faite pour fonder une famille.

Tenten ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer en imaginant Miss perfection, aussi jolie que délicate qui avait attiré le regard imperturbable de Neji. Ce genre de fille qu'elle imagine capable de fonder une famille, douce, aimante, avec un sourire désarmant. Ce genre de fille avec lequel elle ne pourrait jamais se comparer. Ce genre de fille qui fait immanquablement ressortir son côté garçon manqué et qu'elle ne peut que difficilement supporter. Encore moins si elle avait ravi le cœur de Neji.

A cet instant, elle la déteste à peu près autant qu'elle se hait de ne pouvoir réprimer ce sentiment aussi injustifié que mesquin.

- Elle est incroyable, continue Neji, elle donne son sourire à tous sans jamais rien attendre. Un sourire aussi lumineux que précieux, qui redonne le courage et la force qui vous manque, attire l'admiration et le respect de tous, force à quitter toute mélancolie qui nous guette comme une proie facile.

Tenten ferme ses poings en écoutant la description de cette jeune femme douce et fragile avec son sourire éclatant qu'elle imagine. Elle n'avait encore jamais pensé que son ami de toujours puisse ainsi tomber pour une fille qui ressemble à ce puits de douceur désespérant dans lesquels les hommes aiment sombrer en noyant toutes les noirceurs qui pèsent sur leur âme. Neji n'est finalement pas si différent du commun des mortels.

- Elle est forte et généreuse, un peu moqueuse et parfois piquante.

Et en plus elle a de la personnalité, pense amèrement Tenten.

- En fait elle n'a qu'un défaut…

- Un défaut, reprend Tenten avec un peu trop d'empressement.

- Elle est un peu longue à la détente, dit Neji.

Tenten se maudit de sourire de façon aussi idiote en pensant que cette fille ne devait pas être bien brillante avant de se figer lorsque Neji se penche vers elle, effleure ses cheveux qui se détachent en un bruissement soyeux. Lentement, Nejipasse une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et fins qui couvrent ses épaules.

- Et maintenant, dit Neji, je sais qu'elle est aussi belle que je l'avais toujours rêvé.

Il se lève sans un mot, laissant Tenten, les joues en feu, les cheveux défaits, couvrant une partie de son visage.

Lorsqu'un cri de pure panique résonne dans tout l'hôpital… Puis deux… trois…

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Gaï ouvre lentement un œil pour tomber nez à nez avec des lambeaux de la veste de son rival. Balayant la pièce, il voit Chance littéralement en boule sur le lit d'à côté et surtout Kakashi endormi sur un fauteuil, ses deux masques encore insolemment tendus sur son visage… Oh c'est le moment d'agir !

Mais cette fois, il agirait avec méthode ! D'un geste, il s'assure que Yoshiko dort bien à poing fermé. Oh, il n'a rien à craindre lorsqu'il la voit serrer un peu plus son bout de tissu lorsqu'il tâte d'un doigt son avant-bras.

Kakashi par contre a un sommeil plus léger et il lorsqu'il voit l'infirmière passer, un plan se forme dans son esprit encore embrumé. Discrètement ou presque, il lui fait signe de s'approcher.

- Miss, vous êtes infirmière depuis quand ici ?

- Des années, répond-elle intriguée par son ton de conspirateur.

Le sourire de Gaï s'élargit un peu plus et il lui fait signe de rapprocher un peu plus en faisant un signe bien peu discret vers Kakashi endormi sur sa chaise.

- Vous le connaissez ? demande-t-il en se retenant à peine de dévoiler son plan machiavélique à sa nouvelle alliée.

- Mr Kakashi, bien sûr, dit-elle. On pourrait mettre son nom en lettres d'or sur la porte, c'est de loin notre patient le plus régulier.

Gaï hoche la tête avec impatience.

- Avez-vous déjà vu le visage de Kakashi ? demande-t-il en trépignant d'impatience.

La jeune femme plisse les yeux, soudain intéressée.

- En fait, non jamais…

Et dans la seconde, les deux complices sont prêts. L'unique porte de la chambre est barricadée par la jeune femme tandis que Gaï se positionne devant la fenêtre en tremblant d'excitation devant son propre génie. L'infirmière ne rate pas une seconde de l'avancée prudente de Gaï vers son rival de toujours, prêt à agripper son sempiternel masque de ses mains tremblantes. La jeune femme retient son souffle lorsqu'il bondit à la manière d'un fauve plus enthousiaste que gracieux…

Soudain la silhouette endormie de Kakashi disparait dans un pouf poussiéreux et Gaï n'étreint qu'une poupée de chiffons aux yeux ronds et au sourire moqueur.

Une substitution…

Tremblant, Gaï se relève, des flammes consumant littéralement ses prunelles sombres…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon rival !

Chance se réveille en sursaut pour le reprendre…

- _Mon rival_, le reprend-elle.

Ils échangent un regard lourd de tension avant de s'élancer d'un même élan à la poursuite de _leur _rival.

Sous le regard terrifié de la jeune infirmière, ils foncent dans la porte qui, bien que solidement fermée et entravée, vole en éclat sous les cris des patients qui s'écartent devant les deux furies qui rivalisent de vitesse et de ridicule dans leur course folle.

* * *

_Mont des Hokages_

_Bien des heures plus tard_

Kakashi, hors d'halène, se hisse dans l'une des cavernes creusées derrière les portraits si sérieux des Hokages. Chance et Gaï ne lui avaient pas laissé une minute de répit avec une ténacité digne des grands jours. Décidant de profiter des derniers instants du soleil couchant, il tente une sortie audacieuse sur un pan rocheux, face au Village, laissant ses jambes se balancer paresseusement dans le vide.

Soudain, il voit une ombre bouger sur sa droite et il s'apprête à fuir. De nouveau. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que ce n'est que Zéphyr qui s'avance prudemment en s'asseyant à ses côtés, en baissant la tête.

- Alors, c'est là que tu te caches, dit Kakashi en imaginant la longue liste de tous ceux qui pouvaient à cet instant poursuivre son fils.

- C'est ma meilleure cachette, dit Zéphyr.

Kakashi acquiesce en hochant la tête et reste un temps silencieux aux côté de son fils. Il a compris depuis le début que son fils n'avait, pour une fois, pas réellement fait exprès.

Il sait aussi qu'il avait essayé de protéger sa sœur.

- Je suis fier de toi, Zéphyr.

Zéphyr lève les yeux vers son père, incrédule avant de rougir en baissant les yeux. Fier, un mot qu'il ne pensait pas mériter un jour de la part de son père. Kakashi, pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans l'embarras, reprend la parole d'un ton presque neutre.

- Tu crois que ton parrain et ta mère vont me poursuivre encore longtemps ?

- Oh que oui ! dit Zéphyr en relevant vivement la tête.

Kakashi dévisage son fils qui a si vite repris son petit sourire malicieux.

- Parrain et Maman étaient si fiers de manger quelque chose que nous avions préparés tous les deux qu'ils en ont pris chacun deux bonnes parts…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne découverte à tous de ce septième et dernier jour.

Un merci tout particulier à Lone Wolf 34. Moi aussi Zéphyr me fait bien rire :-) Et un merci à PeerNax , tu verras qu'il n'y a pas que de l'humour dans ce chapitre, même s'il est toujours présent. Et un petit coucou à Elegentis, grande fan comme moi de Kakashi (qui va peut-être te surprendre un peu là :-) ).

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce dernier jour vous plaira.

Kaelys

* * *

**SEPTIÈME JOUR**

**Pleine Lune**

**Quatrième cachette de Zéphyr**

Tenten, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les joues rougissantes tente de retrouver son sang-froid en levant la tête vers la nuit claire que la lune nimbe de son aura trouble. Mais le simple souvenir de la main de Neji caressant ses cheveux la rend fébrile, incapable de se rappeler le moindre des merveilleux mots qu'il a prononcé et qu'elle doute de mériter. Surtout de sa part. Sérieusement qu'avait-elle en commun avec cette femme parfaite qu'il avait décrite ? Neji est tombé amoureux, son esprit dérive sur des pensées languissantes à cette simple pensée, de l'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle. Heureusement, il n'aurait jamais la possibilité de confronter la douce idée qui est née dans son esprit à la triste réalité. Et à cet instant, un seul coup d'œil vers le ciel lui serre le cœur et Tenten comprend pourquoi elle se trouve dans une des nombreuses cachettes de son jeune et turbulent élève au beau milieu de nuit.

Le besoin de se cacher de tous. D'elle-même. De Neji.

Tenten baisse la tête, désespérée. Le simple fait de penser son prénom et son cœur s'emballe plus qu'après un entraînement musclé avec Maître Gaï.

Etait-ce cela être amoureux ? Perdre toute logique. Avoir le souffle coupé à la moindre pensée pour celui qui occupe déjà tant de place dans un esprit déjà bien encombré. Avoir désespérément envie de le revoir, de lui parler, de le toucher. Imaginer glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux si soyeux, effleurer ses lèvres qu'elle imagine douces et soyeuses et voler un baiser.

Et trembler à la simple idée de croiser son regard.

Si c'est vraiment ça être amoureux, elle est prête à passer son tour.

Tenten secoue la tête en tentant vainement de mettre un peu de logique dans ce vaste et embrouillé imbroglio qui lui sert de tête et manque de sursauter par un « Maître Tenten » surpris.

Zéphyr, épuisé et étonné de voir son Maître dans un de ses repères, se laisse choir sans un bruit sur sa gauche. Quelques secondes après, ce n'est autre que Kakashi qui apparait à sa suite, la tenue encore plus déchiquetée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Un regard discret lui montre que son masque est fendu sur le côté mais pas assez pour ne serait-ce que deviner ce qu'il cache. Ce qui a au moins le mérite d'éloigner ses pensées du beau jeune homme qui les monopolise avec tant d'application.

Le ninja copieur prend place à sa gauche et Tenten réprime difficilement un sursaut lorsque dans un même soupir, père et fils posent leurs têtes sur ses épaules, cherchant visiblement repos et soutien. Il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes à Zéphyr pour tomber de sommeil avec un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et Kakashi se relève lentement en regardant son fils endormi qui l'avait entraîné dans un nombre incroyables de tanières, recoins, et cachettes pour l'aider à échapper à la furie des deux idiots qui se disputaient comme deux gamins le titre de rival. Repenser à la liste d'arguments tous plus idiots les uns que les autres qu'ils s'étaient balancés toute la journée, souvent argumentés de tout ce qui se trouvaient à leur portée et qu'ils pouvaient se balancer à la figure lui arrache un haussement d'épaules amusés.

Mais lorsqu'il relève la tête, il est étonné de voir une ombre passer sur le visage de Tenten.

- Qu'est-ce qui tracasse le Maître préféré de mon fils ? demande Kakashi.

Embarrassée d'être aussi transparente, Tenten marmonne quelques mots et baisse la tête.

- Je peux vous poser une question personnelle Maître Kakashi, demande-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Kakashi fronce les sourcils. Sous le regard de la Lune, être appeler Maître par Tenten lui donne des allures de vieux sage assez déconcertantes.

- Quelle question ? demande-t-il prudemment.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Chance au début ? Comment vous avez su que c'était elle…

Kakashi jette un œil à son fils qui ne dort que d'un œil sur l'épaule de Tenten.

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que Zéphyr et Perle. Elle était hautaine et méprisante. Elle donnait déjà des surnoms à tout ce qui bouge avec cette aisance aussi insupportable qu'irrésistible.

- Un vrai petit ange, ironise Tenten.

- Je n'étais pas plus sociable, rétorque Kakashi. Avec les années, la guerre, la perte de son frère, Yoshiko s'est comme perdue en chemin, une ombre derrière un masque. Et c'est là que j'ai pris conscience que la Yoshiko mordante, arrogante, la langue toujours bien pendue me manquait. J'ai essayé de l'atteindre, de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle sombrait. Mais elle était déjà bien trop loin pour que je l'atteigne.

Kakashi sourit en voyant Zéphyr ouvrir un œil, luttant contre la fatigue pour ne pas perdre un seul de ses mots.

- Mais un jour, Yoshiko a relevé la tête, seule. Et elle est venue à moi pour que je l'aide et pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère, elle avait un projet et cherchait mon aide. Et jour après jour, elle redevenait un peu plus elle-même avec son petit sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres qui a toujours eu le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Elle était toujours aussi hautaine, toujours aussi insupportable. Chaque jour, j'avais autant envie de l'aider que de lui renvoyer dans les dents ces petites bêtises qu'elle sort sans même s'en rendre compte. Chaque jour, j'avais autant envie d'applaudir à deux mains le fait de retrouver la Yoshiko que je connaissais que de l'étrangler avec ces deux mêmes mains pour qu'elle se taise. Et un jour j'ai compris que j'avais juste envie d'être avec elle.

- Alors pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant de lui parler ? demande Tenten.

Kakashi soupire avant de répondre.

- Yoshiko n'avait que deux buts dans la vie, récupérer la garde du fils de son frère et ne plus jamais voir un équipier mourir sous ses yeux. Si je lui avais parlé, qu'elle que soit sa réponse, je n'aurai pas pu rester dans son équipe et Yoshiko avait besoin que quelqu'un assure ses arrières. Elle prenait des risques inconsidérés pour elle et elle-seule à chaque mission.

Tenten dévisage Kakashi les larmes aux yeux en se réprimandant dans la seconde d'être aussi ridiculement émotive. Mais imaginer le jeune Kakashi, dans l'ombre de celle qu'il aimait, prêt à donner sa vie pour elle la fait chavirer. Incapable d'empêcher son esprit de s'embarquer dans d'audacieuses et lyriques envolées, elle assiste impuissante à la destruction méthodique de sa logique et de son sens pratique avec un triste sourire.

- Et c'est clairement l'une des choses les plus idiotes que j'ai jamais faite, dit Kakashi.

Soudain le tableau romantique qui s'était esquissé dans l'esprit de Tenten éclate en morceaux et elle fixe Kakashi incrédule. Même Zéphyr qui faisait plus ou moins semblant de dormir sursaute et fixe son père de ses grands yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi ? demandent Zéphyr et Tenten avec un même intérêt.

- Je pensais l'aider en restant en retrait, que c'était la seule chose à faire. Je n'ai fait que la laisser seule avec ses problèmes. A deux, amis ou amants, nous aurions peut-être trouvé une solution. Ensemble, dit-il dans un murmure.

Tenten tremble de tous ses membres en écoutant le dernier mot de Kakashi. Ensemble. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent dans son esprit. La situation entre Kakashi et Chance n'était pas si différente de celle entre Neji et elle.

D'un bond, elle se relève et s'enfonce dans la nuit.

* * *

**Appartement de Neji**

Incapable de fermer l'œil, le jeune Hyuga s'enfonce dans le large fauteuil installé face à la fenêtre et perd son regard dans la lune ronde qui prend une proportion démesurée dans la nuit.

Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi lui avait-il ainsi ouvert son cœur et laisser les mots s'échapper si facilement? Que pouvait-il attendre d'une telle déclaration ? Si Tenten ne partageait pas ses sentiments, elle le fuirait. Et si au contraire elle éprouvait elle-aussi quelque chose pour lui, il n'avait fait que la faire souffrir. D'une main tremblante, il libère son front de son éternel bandeau et ses cheveux, longs et fins tombent sur cette marque qui distille son subtil poison dans sa vie, jour après jour.

Parfois, il parvient presque à l'oublier. Presque… Lorsqu'il regarde ses jeunes genins tout tenter pour obtenir son approbation, quand il voit Aigle renvoyer dans les cordes de quelques mots bien sentis son Chef, quand il croise le regard du jeune Takeshi qui observe de loin Perle en train de s'entraîner, quand Maître Gaï et Lee se lancent avec toute leur énergie dans leurs excentricités vertes. Quand il croise les yeux rieurs et le sourire de « Maître Tenten » qui dompte d'un regard le terrifiant Zéphyr Hatake.

Perdus dans ses pensées, il manque de sursauter lorsque sa porte s'ouvre et que Tenten fait irruption en plein milieu de la nuit, dans son appartement, visiblement secouée.

- Tenten…

D'un geste, elle lui fait signe de se taire. Nimbé dans la pâle clarté de la nuit qui se reflètent dans ses deux grands yeux clairs, les cheveux défaits dissimulant à peine cette marque qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis cet examen chunin où il s'était retrouvé face à Naruto dans l'arène, Tenten a plus l'impression de faire face à un être sorti d'un monde lunaire qu'à celui qu'elle connait depuis tant d'années.

- Ne m'interrompt pas, sinon je n'y arriverai pas, souffle-t-elle.

Neji acquiesce en silence et attend, n'osant imaginer ce qui avait forcé Tenten a débarquer ainsi chez lui. La moindre spéculation aurait vite raison du peu de contrôle sur lui-même qui lui reste.

- Tout ce que tu as dit sur moi est flatteur et je ne suis pas sûre de mériter tant de compliments de la part de qui que ce soit. Je n'ai rien de parfait, je suis juste moi. Je ne sais pas ce que me réserve l'avenir, je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour avoir une famille. Mais il y a une chose que je sais. Je suis forte. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges par peur de me blesser. Te voir souffrir seul et refuser que je puisse t'aider, c'est juste insupportable. Je suis là et serais toujours là pour toi. Et ce n'est pas ce sceau qui doit décider pour nous. Parce que pour moi, cette marque ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? demande Neji n'osant croire l'espoir qui fourmille dans son esprit fiévreux.

- Neji, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que tu es souvent froid avec les autres, tu dresses une barrière entre le monde et toi et je ne sais toujours pas si c'est toi ou le les autres que tu cherches à protéger ainsi. Tu es parfois cinglant et brutal avec ceux qui t'entourent et tu es assez fier pour faire payer cher ceux qui osent t'offenser. Mais tu sais reconnaître tes erreurs, tu es loyal et fort. Et capable de mettre ta fierté de côté pour tes amis.

Ces années dans l'équipe de Maître Gaï lui avait certainement appris à tenir en laisse son côté hautain, pense Neji en souriant devant la succession de situations ridicules dans lesquels ils les avaient embarqués.

- Tu penses sûrement que personne ne l'a jamais remarqué mais tu es aussi attentionné et attentif envers les personnes qui comptent pour toi ou lorsque tu t'occupes de ta jeune équipe. Mais tout cela n'explique pas pourquoi à chaque fois que je me noie dans ton regard, mon cœur s'emballe, j'en perds mes mots, ma logique, ma raison. Je ne peux pas imaginer passer ma vie sans toi. Alors, je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision tout de suite. Mais à cet instant j'ai peur que tu laisses ce sceau décider de cette part de ta vie parce que c'est aussi une part de la mienne.

- Tenten…

Prudemment, comme s'il approchait un animal sauvage, Neji fait un pas vers elle et l'entoure de ses bras, plongeant sa tête dans son cou en la serrant contre lui. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de la tenir ainsi dans ses bras ? Combien de fois il avait imaginé respirer ainsi son odeur et sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Et même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pas imaginé la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressent à respirer son odeur. Lentement, le souffle court, il s'écarte et essuie du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de Tenten.

- Ne pleure pas, pas pour moi… Tu as raison, j'ai pris une décision en pensant qu'elle ne touchait que moi. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu puisses partager mes sentiments. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai dressé un mur autour de mon cœur depuis tant d'années pour le protéger que je ne pouvais pas penser que je pouvais aussi blesser ceux qui me sont chers. Que je pouvais te blesser toi. Et c'est une chose que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner.

- Je suis désolée de m'être montrée aussi directe.

- Ça fait partie de ton charme.

- Je voulais te montrer que je ne suis pas aveuglée par mes sentiments, je te vois tel que tu es et je t'accepte parce que tu es toi.

- Moi aussi, je te connais par cœur et crois-moi, tu mérites chacun des mots que j'ai prononcé. Et j'aime autant ton côté franc que ce sourire délicieusement insupportable que tu affiches quand tu es sûre d'avoir raison.

- Ton petit côté fier et noble me plait aussi, avoue Tenten du bout des lèvres.

- Alors je ne suis pas un cas désespéré, dit-il en souriant.

- Si tu ne m'embrasses pas maintenant, c'est une question qui mérite réflexion.

Paralysée par sa propre audace, le cœur de Tenten s'affole lorsque Neji s'approche un peu plus et murmure :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter à un seul baiser.

* * *

Zéphyr s'approche de son père, les yeux étincelant de fatigue et de fierté.

- Tu as bien failli m'avoir papa.

Kakashi ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils en souriant. Faire partie de l'équipe sept avec Gaï, Flamme, Le Doc et Chance, même si son lien avec Yoshiko n'avait jamais dépassé les limites d'une solide amitié pendant ces deux ans qu'il avait passé à Kuro avait été l'une des périodes les plus lumineuses de sa vie. Il n'avait aucun regret ni jamais perdu aucune pensée sur un « et si ». Il avait profité de chaque instant de ces deux ans et avait toujours été là pour Chance. Il ne lui avait peut-être jamais avoué ses sentiments mais il n'était pas pour autant resté en retrait, il l'avait épaulé dans les coups durs et partagés ses victoires. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, sur les champs de bataille et contre le conseil et la Racine. Et si aujourd'hui leur couple semble si naturel, c'est qu'il s'était aussi construit pendant ces deux années, petit à petit. Un seul regard vers leur fils et leur fille suffit pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient aucun regret, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et ses enfant, abreuvés des récits farfelus et plein de vie de leur mère sur cette période, l'avaient compris sans peine.

- Je crois que ton Maître avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, dit Kakashi.

- C'était efficace, acquiesce Zéphyr en étouffant un bâillement de sa main.

Kakashi ouvre les bras et son fils s'agrippe à son cou en se laissant doucement bercer, la tête penchée sur son épaule.

- Il est temps d'aller dans le seul endroit où personne ne viendra nous chercher, dit Kakashi.

- On rentre ? demande Zéphyr.

Amusé de voir à quel point Zéphyr devine si facilement ses pensées, Kakashi hoche la tête et ajoute :

- Je crois que ton Maître et celui de ta sœur vont tous les deux afficher quelques sourires idiots lors de vos prochains entraînements.

Ricanant comme seul un enfant peut le faire lorsqu'il observe des adultes se comportant de façon ridicule et encore incompréhensibles pour lui, Zéphyr ouvre un œil ensommeillé pour regarder son père.

- Papa, tu nous l'as déjà fait ? A Perle, maman ou moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Donner un coup de pouce, de cette façon ?

- Noooon, répond Kakashi avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Zéphyr étouffe un grand éclat de rire dans son cou et marmonne :

- Je te ressemble plus que je croyais.

Soufflé par cette vague de reconnaissance, Kakashi raffermit son emprise sur son fils et s'élance d'un bond sur les toits de Konoha. Lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivent sur le porche de leur maison, Kakashi voit avec surprise Perle assise sur les marches du perron, visiblement en train de les attendre. D'un geste, elle montre deux fioles vides et leur impose un silence prudent.

- Tsunade m'a donné un antidote, souffle-t-elle. Ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit, c'est que cela les ferait s'endormir si rapidement. Ils se sont écroulés comme des masses à peine après avoir bu. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à transporter maman dans sa chambre. Par contre je n'ai pas pu faire décoller Vert de la maison. Il semble avoir une affinité particulière pour le tapis du salon.

- Comment as-tu fait pour leur faire avaler ça ? dit Kakashi en se demandant depuis quand il est devenu si prévisible.

- Je leur ai dit que le premier qui arrivait à finir sa fiole en premier gagnait le droit d'être ton plus grand rival, papa.

« Trop facile » sont les deux mots qui semblent s'étaler sur les fronts des trois complices que seule la fatigue empêche d'éclater de rire. Ils s'échangent un regard en coin et décident qu'ils avaient bien mérités une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

**Hôpital de Konoha**

**Aurore**

Sachiko tente de se relever lentement mais la terre semble tourner un peu trop vite à son goût sous ses pieds. Les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltrent dans sa chambre d'hôpital et comme elle s'y attendait, Lee est déjà sorti pour son entraînement matinal. Il en faut plus que quelques champignons aux effets inattendus pour éteindre la flamme de pure énergie qui illuminent ses yeux noirs. Dire qu'elle-même est incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans craindre de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre alors que Lee est déjà en train de se lancer dans quelques mouvements improbables.

La jeune femme concentre toute son attention sur ses pieds et sort de sa chambre. Première chose à faire, trouver l'énergumène en vert qui lui sert d'équipier. Tendre l'oreille devrait aisément lui donner une piste. Et à peine a-t-elle mis un pied dans le petit parc de l'hôpital qu'elle sait déjà où se diriger.

Deuxième chose, elle doit lui parler. A vrai dire, elle aurait dû le faire le premier jour. Mais elle s'était retrouvée embarquée dans les bêtises du fameux Maître Gaï et elle devait bien l'avouer, elle mourrait d'envie de les rencontrer tous ces noms qui peuplaient les histoires hallucinantes que Lee racontaient avec tant de détails et une débauche d'énergie insolente. Maître Gaï, Tenten et Neji. Les fameux jumeaux Hatake, oh, elle s'en souviendrait longtemps de ces deux-là ! Leurs parents aussi, le fameux ninja copieur et leur mère, Chance. Mal à l'aise à la simple évocation de ce nom, Sachiko décide d'éviter de s'aventurer plus loin.

Et dire qu'elle avait toujours cru que Lee exagérait les choses dans ces récits. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru qu'au contraire, il les avait quelque peu édulcorées. Car la semaine qu'elle venait de passer battait tous les records den'importes quoi. Le jeune Hatake y avait certes rajouté une touche très personnelle. Mais elle devait aussi avouer que jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait autant ri en si peu de temps. Elle imagine déjà avec beaucoup de détails comment ils allaient raconter toutes leurs péripéties à leurs équipiers. Et que ceux-ci leur prêteraient l'oreille distraite de ceux qui écoutent les dires d'un ami un peu excentrique.

Oh, elle se promet de ramener, de grès ou de force, tous les membres de son équipe à la prochaine série de défis de Maître Gaï. Voilà qui constituerait un exercice de survie des plus originaux. Souriant en imaginant ses équipiers dans des situations toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, elle s'assoit sur une des branches de l'arbre sur sa droite avec un « LEE ! » bien senti sur les lèvres.

- Chef !

Sachiko esquisse un pâle sourire, ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle aurait droit à un chef de sa part.

- Assis-toi Lee, je dois te parler.

Etonné par le ton soudain sérieux de son chef, Lee s'approche avec prudence et prend place à sa droite.

- C'est sérieux Sachi ?

Le cœur de Sachiko rate un battement. A chaque fois que quelque chose d'important arrive, Lee abandonne le chefpour Sachi, son regard se fait plus noir, moins enfantin et il avait toujours fait preuve d'une efficacité et d'une vigilance digne des plus grands. Et dès leur première mission, elle avait appris à apprécier ces deux facettes de son équipier, le trublion en vert, plein d'enthousiasme et d'énergie et l'ANBU dévoué et redoutablement efficace qui l'appelait Sachi. Et à cet instant, elle doute que ses anciens équipiers connaissent cette facette de Lee.

- Sérieux mais pas grave, rassure-toi.

Lee garde son calme et lui prête la même attention que s'il attendait un de ses plans.

- La division a décidé de créer une nouvelle équipe et on m'a demandé d'en choisir le nouveau capitaine. J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt mais je ne vois personne d'autre que toi qui pourrait tenir ce rôle.

Les yeux écarquillés, Lee la fixe incrédule.

- Moi, capitaine de Kuro!

- Crois-moi, tu le mérites Lee. Tu feras un excellent chef…

Les yeux baissés de Lee et son air gêné lui coupe le souffle. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle attendait de la part de son équipier.

- Sachi, je suis flatté, vraiment. Mais je dois refuser.

- REFUSER ! Tu refuses de devenir un capitaine de Kuro ! Les champignons d'hier doivent encore jouer de drôles de tours à ton esprit, Lee !

- Non, répond Lee d'une voix posée. Cela fait longtemps que j'y pense. Je suis entré dans Kuro pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller, que j'avais ma place dans l'élite, que j'étais digne d'être l'élève de mon Maître. Savoir que tu m'estimes suffisamment pour me confier une équipe, c'est plus que je ne pouvais espérer. Mais je sais maintenant que l'ANBU n'est pas fait pour moi.

- Tu veux quitter l'ANBU, quitter Kuro ?

- Quand je vois Tenten et Neji avec leur jeunes genins, leur liens lentement se construire, je me rends compte de ce qui me manque, de ce que je recherche.

Sachiko dévisage Lee qui cherche désespérément son pardon pour avoir refusé l'opportunité qu'elle lui offre et son soutien dans son choix.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai peut-être les capacités pour devenir un capitaine de Kuro mais je ne suis pas fait pour ça, dit Lee. Je pense que tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Les gamins qui t'auront pour chef auront de la chance, dit Sachiko.

Je pense qu'il leur faudra sûrement beaucoup de temps pour s'en rendre compte, pense Sachiko avec un sourire en coin, mais il s'en rendront compte tôt ou tard.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, dit Lee en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je te propose un pacte, dit Sachiko.

- Un pacte ?

- Promets-moi de tout faire pour devenir le meilleur junin instructeur de tous les temps et je te promets de tout faire pour devenir le meilleur des chefs qu'ait jamais connu Kuro. Je ne te laisse pas partir pour moins que ça ! dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Alors que Lee se demande par quels prodiges comment il pourrait un jour dépasser son propre Maître et que Sachiko se pose la même question concernant Chance, ils scellent leur pacte d'une franche poignée de main. Sachiko s'amuse en pensant que cet arrangement lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour lui rendre visite régulièrement, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne tue pas à la tâche ses futures jeunes recrues et de garder un œil sur lui. Parce qu'elle le sent déjà, ses « chefs » enthousiastes et étranges excentricités allaient lui manquer.

* * *

**Maison des Hatake**

**Aurore**

Un frémissement sous les draps, Kakashi se fige lorsque Yoshiko émerge lentement d'un sommeil profond. Prudemment, il desserre l'étreinte de ses bras et reste dans son dos, prêt à bondir si l'antidote de Tsunade n'est pas été aussi efficace que prévu. En observant les épaules de Yoshiko tressauter, il se dit qu'il a confiance dans les talents de l'Hokage et beaucoup moins dans les réactions de sa femme.

- Chance ?

- Hmmm…

Un grognement plus qu'une réponse, Kakashi se raidit lorsque Yoshiko récupère son bras, le forçant à se rapprocher et se retourne pour se blottir entre ses bras.

- Tout va bien? demande Kakashi.

- Maintenant oui.

Yoshiko se recule, surprise de voir qu'elle porte une de ses longues tuniques noire, douce et simple que sa fille aime tant et que son uniforme en lambeaux en boule a rejoint celle de son mari dans un coin de la pièce.

- C'est Perle elle-même qui t'a fait boire l'antidote, changé et bordé et c'est grâce à Zéphyr et ses innombrables caches que j'ai pu échapper à vos efforts combinés, dit Kakashi avec une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux sombres.

- Efforts combinés, rétorque Yoshiko, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on s'est tiré dans les pattes et que c'est grâce à ça que tu nous as échappé in extremis plus d'une fois.

Kakashi étouffe un éclat de rire tout en enserrant les poignets de Chance et en la faisant basculer sur le dos. Une lueur changeante dans les yeux, il la domine de toute sa hauteur et ancre son regard dans le sien.

- Il semblerait que les seuls qui se soient comportés en adultes soient nos propres enfants. Il est peut-être temps de nous comporter de nouveau en adulte ? dit Kakashi avec un sourire bien peu innocent

- Une idée en tête ? souffle Yoshiko en soutenant effrontément son regard.

- Oh pas qu'une, dit-il en plongeant sa tête dans son cou lorsqu'un fracas incroyable de porte brisée suivi d'un cri de surprise et d'une série d'aboiement puissant lui fait relever la tête à contre cœur…

- NOUNOURS !

Zéphyr et Perle observe la scène en retenant difficilement de rire. Hana, le jeune aveugle tente désespérément de retenir son chien qui course Gaï avec ténacité et une rangée de dents impressionnante. Désespérée, Hana se confond en excuses alors que Chance et Neige s'amusent à regarder Vert qui voltige dans la pièce pour éviter les assauts de la bête lorsqu'excédée, Perle s'avance.

- Il suffit, nounours.

Tous, y compris le chien, se retournent vers la jeune fille avec une expression incrédule. Quelque chose, une injonction derrière les mots, un ton calme qui fait sombrer les noirs tourments et stoppent la course folle du monde pendant quelques secondes. L'exact phrasé qu'utilisait Minato, pense Yoshiko à son plus grand étonnement, et dans la seconde le monstre redevient l'adorable nounours qui répond au doigt et à l'œil à sa maîtresse.

- Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner, je suis terriblement désolée, dit Hana. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, il…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu, dit Chance.

- Votre porte, votre salon… Tout doit-être en pièces ! s'exclame Hana.

- Rien de pire que les conséquences du dernier n'importe quoi de Zéphyr, murmure Perle.

Chance agrippe le bras de la jeune aveugle et l'entraîne dans son sillage:

- Vous y connaissez quelque chose en cuisine…

Les jumeaux et Kakashi frémissent en entendant le mot cuisine prononcé par Yoshiko.

- Je suis une excellente cuisinière ! s'empresse de dire Hana en espérant pour faire amende honorable pour le comportement de son chien.

- Alors je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre.

* * *

**Terrain d'entraînement n°11**

**Midi**

Le premier à surgir dans une tornade verte n'est autre que Lee puis c'est au tour de Neji et Tenten qui partagent un regard complice qui n'échappe pas à leur ancien équipier. Enfin Vert arrive pour leur dernier rendez-vous de cette folle semaine, leur dernier défi.

Et après tout ce qu'il leur été arrivé au cours de cette looongue semaine, ils ignorent à quoi s'en tenir. Et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, même Lee redoute un peu ce que leur Maître pourrait bien leur imposer.

Gaï, à l'heure pile cette fois apparait et fixe avec un sourire satisfait ses anciens disciples.

- Mon dernier défi n'est pas un défi ordinaire. C'est un pari que je vous propose, un des plus audacieux et un de ceux qui je l'espère, vous accompagnera toute votre vie.

- Quel pari, Maître ? demande Lee les yeux plein d'enthousiasme.

- Je veux qu'ici et maintenant, vous me promettiez de toujours rester fidèles à vous-même, quelques soient les épreuves et les embûches que la vie vous imposera, faites en sorte de ne jamais changer et de toujours vous soutenir les uns les autres comme vous l'avez toujours fait lorsque vous étiez une même équipe, lorsque vous étiez mon équipe.

Le regard empli de fierté, Maître Gaï tend sa main et les uns après les autres, scellent leur promesse en tendant leur main, chacun à leur tour. Les trois membres de l'équipe Gaï s'échangent un regard lourd de sens. Rester fidèles à eux-mêmes. Curieusement, c'est ce que cette semaine de folie leur avait apporté. A Tenten et Neji en les forçant à faire face à leur sentiment et en les confrontant à leurs propres faiblesses. A Lee qui devait se prouver à lui-même sa valeur avant de prendre enfin la voie qui lui était destinée depuis toujours. Et à cet instant, ils savent que leur Maître a très bien compris les choix qu'ils avaient pris au cours de cette folle semaine, et que ce dernier pari est sa façon de les approuver et de les aider à continuer dans cette voie.

Jamais ils n'oublieraient qu'ils faisaient partie de la team Gaï.

Jamais ils n'oublieraient cette semaine qui leur avait ouvert les yeux.

Puis, c'est au tour de tous ceux qui avaient subis les sept jours de défis tordus de Maître d'apparaître. Hana et Chance, aidés des jumeaux installent un impressionnant panel de victuailles que bien peu auraient pu nommer mais qui se révèlent toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Nounours, les yeux fixés sur Perle la suit comme un adorable toutou en lui lançant de grands regards larmoyant en espérant attirer son attention et ses caresses pendant que sa maîtresse ne quitte pas d'une semelle Vert qui sourit comme un bienheureux à chacune de ses attentions. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ne tardent pas à rejoindre le groupe pendant que Shikamaru et Aigle ont apporté un plateau de shogi qu'ils installent dans un coin, rejoints assez vite par Chance et Perle. Même Zéphyr s'approche en jetant un œil à ce jeu qui le dépasse et qui passionne sa sœur et sa mère.

Chance s'approche de Kakashi qui regarde la scène de loin.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit…

- Pas dit quoi ? demande Kakashi soudain sur ses gardes.

- Qui a gagné le droit d'être ton rival ?

Et en disant ces mots, elle arrache d'un geste rapide les deux masques de Kakashi sous les regards éberlués de toute l'assistance.

- Gagné ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Mais dans la même seconde le corps de Kakashi disparait pour laisser place à une poupée de chiffon aux yeux en croix détruite par le poing rageur de Chance qui s'élance à sa poursuite suivie rapidement de Gaï qui compte bien ne pas se faire distancer si aisément.

En voyant le spectacle, Zéphyr soupire :

- Je savais bien que les champignons n'y étaient pour rien.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir se résoudre au fait que nos parents et ton parrain sont de grands enfants, dit Perle.

- Au moins, ton parrain à toi est normal, dit Zéphyr. La prochaine fois que la moitié du Village me coursera pour ma dernière bêtise, j'espère qu'ils se souviendront que j'avais aucune chance de finir autrement.

Sasuke qui écoute d'un air distrait la conversation relève la tête, croise le regard de Naruto et Sakura dans lequel la même lueur de curiosité et d'amusement étincelle.

Le souvenir lointain du jour où l'équipe sept avait joint ses forces pouvoir ce que cachait le masque de leur Maître les titillent suffisamment pour que d'un même bond, ils s'apprêtent à prêter main forte à Vert et Chance…

- Vraiment aucune chance, marmonne Zéphyr.

**THE END**


	8. Chapter 8

Un petit message pour les lecteurs de cette petite histoire... Hé bien, j'ai encore une petite histoire en stock. Une petite mission de l'équipe 4, l'équipe de Tenten composée de Takeshi Hyuga, Zéphyr Hatake et exceptionnellement de Perle Hatake...

Une petite histoire qui j'espère, vous plaira et qui s'intitulera "**L'équipe 4**".

Avant de commencer cette petite histoire, quelques petits drabbles :-)

* * *

**PERLE**

A peine la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours a-t-elle retentie que tous les étudiants avaient désertés les rangs de l'académie à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son frère le premier ! Perle soupire devant un empressement qu'elle ne comprend pas et range soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac avant de sortir.  
Puis en sortant de la salle, la jeune Hatake capte un mot qui lui fait relever la tête.  
Perle  
Se glissant dans les ombres à l'aide d'une technique de dissimulation qu'elle avait apprise il y a peu, elle sait déjà qu'elle allait regretter son geste avant de le faire.  
- Elle m'énerve! Elle est insupportable cette gamine, toujours première, toujours à réussir du premier coup tout ce que Maître Iruka lui demande avec ce petit air suffisant, dit la première voix.  
- Maître Iruka n'a que son nom à la bouche… Perle… Sérieusement Perle, c'est même pas un prénom !  
Perle, le cœur serré, préfère s'éclipser en réprimant un tremblement plutôt que d'en entendre davantage. Elle prend rapidement le chemin de la maison, sachant que son frère n'était déjà plus là depuis longtemps, trop pressé de retrouver ses amis qui l'attendent.  
Elle, personne ne l'attend jamais.  
Laissant tomber une mèche de cheveux sur ses yeux, elle accélère le pas sans même s'en rendre compte. Une fois arrivée sur le porche, elle esquisse un timide sourire en voyant une tasse de thé fumante l'attendre sagement à côté de son père, le regard perdu dans son livre favori. Elle s'assoit en silence et prend la tasse brûlante avec reconnaissance.  
- Papa ? demande-t-elle ne sachant trop comment formuler la question qui la hante.  
Curieux, Kakashi ferme son livre et attend patiemment.  
- C'est quoi mon vrai prénom ?  
Kakashi sourit devant l'air soucieux de sa fille.  
- Celui que nous avons choisi pour te montrer à quel point tu nous avais charmés dès le premier regard, dit Kakashi.  
Le cœur léger, Perle se dit qu'ils avaient eu raison, Perle n'est en rien un prénom. C'est bien plus, tellement plus…

**SOUPIRER**

Yoshiko, assise sur cette immense pierre soupire… Des heures qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qui lui manquait pour réussir cette satanée troisième étape et rien, toujours rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le début de quelque chose.  
Désespérant.  
Face à elle, le jeune Kakashi qui vient de brillamment passer la première étape du jutsu de son frère recommence encore et encore les signes de la deuxième étape.  
Encore plus désespérant.  
Lasse, Yoshiko l'observe d'un œil fatigué et décide de s'accorder une pause bien méritée. Elle sort de sa poche un livre.  
A peine a-t-elle posé ses yeux sur la première page, elle sourit.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
Etonnée, elle relève les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le ninja aux cheveux d'argent qui détaille sans comprendre le livre qu'elle tient.  
- Ca me faisait penser à mon Maître, dit-elle.  
- Ton Maître ? demande Kakashi avec un haussement de sourcil vaguement intéressé qui aurait passé inaperçu sur nul autre que lui.  
- Le jour où je suis passée genin, il nous a ridiculisé mes équipiers et moi en stoppant toutes nos attaques d'une seule main car il lisait son satané bouquin de l'autre.  
A l'instant, la même idée traverse la tête des deux jeunes chunins et ils esquissent un demi-sourire…  
Ils s'y voyaient déjà, esquivant d'un air désinvolte toutes les attaques de trois excités plus enthousiastes qu'efficaces.

**BLEU**

Perle regarde avec appréhension le petit paquet blanc enroulé d'un beau ruban torsadé noir. Sobre et élégant. Un cadeau de sa mère pour son septième anniversaire.  
Perle a presque peur de dévoiler son présent. La vue de son frère déchiquetant le papier pour découvrir un chapeau ridicule dont il s'est affublé dans la seconde un sourire idiot sur les lèvres la rend perplexe. Gaï avait définitivement insufflé un certain sens du ridicule à son filleul. Dieu merci, ce chapeau n'est pas vert.

Prenant une profonde respiration, elle ose déchirer le papier qui renferme un petit coffret et fronce les sourcils. Elle n'avait demandé à ses parents qu'une seule chose, un cadeau utile. Elle a du mal à voir comment un coffret si petit pourrait abriter la moindre chose pratique. Elle ouvre avec appréhension pour découvrir une délicate barrette d'un bleu océan et se perd un court instant dans les reflets irisés du petit objet lorsque sa mère la prend doucement dans ses mains pour lui emprisonner la mèche blonde qui lui tombe toujours dans les yeux. Puis elle lui montre son reflet dans le miroir.

N'osant dire à quel point elle la trouvait jolie, elle murmure :

- Je n'aurai plus les cheveux dans les yeux tout le temps.

- J'ai dit exactement la même chose lorsque mon frère me l'a offert, dit Yoshiko avec un grand sourire.

Perle fixe sa mère incrédule prend l'objet dans ses mains. Un souvenir du frère de sa mère, d'Oncle Minato. C'est beaucoup trop précieux pour un simple cadeau pour son septième anniversaire.  
- Maman, je…

Yoshiko l'arrête d'un sourire.

- Et ce jour-là Minato m'a dit que comme lui, j'avais hérité des yeux bleus et des cheveux indisciplinés des Namikaze. Et que c'était sa façon de rééquilibrer joliment les choses.  
Perle fixe la barrette et se rend soudain compte qu'elle est du même bleu que les yeux de sa mère.  
Du même bleu que ses propres yeux.


End file.
